


Ever After

by FangirlGoingOn40



Series: IT has a Happy Ending [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Adult Losers Club (IT), Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier In Love, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, Fanart, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Las Vegas Wedding, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Loud Sex, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaker Beverly Marsh, Mentioned Patricia Blum Uris, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Oral Sex, Promiscuity, Recovered Memories, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Reunions, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Comes Out, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romantic Fluff, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Supportive Losers Club (IT), Therapy, Underage Substance Use, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlGoingOn40/pseuds/FangirlGoingOn40
Summary: Members of the Losers' Club reunite time and time again, often in celebration. And they live happily...⚠️ SPOILER WARNING. We are caught up to the very end of part 1. Here's a quick recap of part 2 or what happened over summer, 2016:+ Bill and Audra are in England. They've been going to marriage counseling and are stronger than ever. Recently, they decided to move to the US.+ Mike is working as a paralegal at a criminal law firm in Jacksonville, FL. He just started school to get certified. Kay and he have been chatting back and forth since they met.+ Ben and Beverly are officially dating. Also, Bev and Kay are starting a new clothing line together, Marsh McCall.+ Richie and Eddie had been dating long-distance since Derry. Recently, Eddie was promoted and moved to L.A.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Kay McCall
Series: IT has a Happy Ending [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Reno

**Author's Note:**

> Please check series page for additional notes!  
> We are literally picking up right at the end of [part 1, chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603407/chapters/58012090)!  
> This part of the series will cover a longer stretch of time (fall, 2016, through early summer, 2018). The story will therefore have several gaps and will probably feel a little choppy. I’m sorry to squeeze so much into the last part without leaving room to fully develop it, but I don’t think I’ll finish if I spread it out further. Perhaps I am a Muschietti... but at least I gave you three parts! 😜  
> 🗣 Heads up! Longer chapters than part 1 & 2  
> If smut’s not your thing, 🔴 means stop reading and 🟢 means start back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, summer is over. Bill wants to get together while Audra and he are stateside looking for their new L.A. home. Richie’s tour ends with his rescheduled dates in Reno, and the final date was selected by Netflix to be recorded for his stand-up special. It’s now also been selected for the next meeting of the Losers’ Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.

_September, 2016, Losers’ Club group chat:_

Bill: I’d like to call a meeting of the Losers’ Club. What is everyone’s schedule like this month?

Mike: Same as always. Work and school. I can move some things around though.

Ben: I’m free for now.

Beverly: Kay and I have some stuff to do, but I can plan around it. When are you thinking?

Bill: Sooner the better. Audra and I need to tour some houses in L.A. Figured we could all get together while we’re there.

Richie: I have absolutely nothing going on.

Eddie: Yeah right. Can’t wait for Reno. Weekends will be best on my end.

Beverly: Mike!

Mike: I know! Bev and I were just texting the other day that we should do Reno and see Richie perform! Is next week soon enough for house hunting, Bill?

Eddie: That would be perfect!

Bill: That works!

Ben: I’m getting tickets now. It’s almost sold out.

Richie: Do I get a say in this?

Everyone else: No

* * *

Richie crawls into bed with Eddie in the wee hours of the morning. He’s back in L.A. early, after moving his flight to a red-eye, and Eddie gave him a key for such occasions. It’s a weekday, but, fortunately, Eddie hasn’t started at the new office just yet. He’s still in the process of moving in.

“Mmm,” Eddie hums, feeling Richie’s arms around him, “How’d I know you would change your flight?”

“Because I’ll always change my flight now,” Richie says, kissing the back of Eddie’s neck as he snuggles in closer, “If it gets me back to you faster.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Eddie groans as he rolls over, “I **was** going to easily fall back asleep but, now, we have to make out first.”

“Oh, no!” Richie exaggerates, “Anything but that!”

Eddie laughs and kisses into Richie’s smile, “I’m happy your back.”

“Me too,” Richie replies, wrapping Eddie up in his arms and kissing him deeply.

* * *

The next morning, Eddie goes for his usual jog, starts the coffee, showers, and blends up a smoothie. He’s starting on breakfast for Richie when he hears him walk into the kitchen.

“So, Reno,” Richie says as he pours a cup of coffee, “You all are really coming?”

“You were in the same chat as me,” Eddie replies, “You know we are.”

“Hmm,” Richie hums. He’s unusually quiet, even for the morning.

“Is that a problem? Are you going to tell them it’s the same show for Netflix?” Eddie asks.

“No,” Richie replies with a yawn, “No, but I should see if I can get you all better seats or something. I’m going to go call Steve real quick.”

“Ben already got us front row.”

“Yeah but, uh, he might be able to get a deal on rooms or something.”

“OK?” Eddie says questioningly, but quickly lets it go, “Your breakfast will be ready in like 10 minutes.”

Richie kisses Eddie on the cheek and returns to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

“Final stretch! I assume you’ll be taking some time off after Reno?”

“Fuck, dude,” Richie laughs, “Why can’t you ever answer the phone like a normal person?”

Steve sighs, “Hello.”

“Thanks. Anyway, Reno is kind of important now.”

“No shit, Richie.”

He explains, “I think I want to come out… on stage… in Reno.”

After a brief pause, Steve, oddly calm, says, “That would have been something to fucking bring up in our meetings with Netflix yesterday.”

“Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious. I didn’t know I wanted to do it until after that so I’m bringing it up now.”

“Well, you never make my job boring. I’ll give you that. Let me make some calls.”

“Thanks," Richie says, then admits, "I'm nervous.”

"If you're not nervous, you're not growing. I'll get back to you soon."

* * *

Little more than a week later, at the Eldorado Resort Casino in Reno, the group pre-parties in Ben's suite, minus Richie, who is already downstairs for AV check. They’re all catching up from over the past few months and sharing newly resurfaced memories when Kay, who, like Audra, has been filled in on the truth of Derry, asks a question.

“So when do each of you remember being there last? You know, from back then?”

Audra chimes in, “Yeah. Who left first?”

“Well, that would be me,” Bev replies, “I moved in with my aunt in Portland after I had to explain to authorities why I smashed the top of a toilet tank over my dad’s head.”

“You forgot right away?” Kay asks.

“No,” Bev replies, “It happened quickly, though.”

“You called us a few times at first,” Bill adds, "Even visited once."

“That's right! I stayed with Richie (1)," she smiles fondly before continuing, "I had everyone’s names, addresses and phone numbers written down in my little address book. We all did, but in Portland, the numbers and street names would fade. I’d try to freshen the ink, but soon after that, I couldn’t remember why the names were important anymore. They were just random names on paper.”

“Yeah,” Ben says, “My mom and I drove to Nebraska when we moved away in 9th grade. I’m pretty sure the ink faded before we finished unpacking. I never even called.”

Bill says, “I was after Ben. Think it was '92 when my family moved to Boston. My dad got a new job with the city.”

“I never left, but I was given more responsibility on the farm and more work with home school so I could graduate early,” Mike explains, “Before I knew it, I was driving back and forth for community college in Bangor. I just, lost touch with everybody.”

“Stan and I were the last ones standing at graduation,” Eddie concludes, “I remember being equally excited about going to Bentley as I was upset that Stan was going to New York instead. Mom was moving to Bangor with her sisters so I was going to be on my own for the first time.”

“Where was Richie?” Ben asked, “When did he leave?”

At first Eddie shrugs, taking a drink of his wine, but then his eyes go wide.

“Oh shit! Wait! I do know that. Richie took the GED,” Eddie replies, “Now, I remember being upset with him, too. It was spring break of senior year, but he didn't want to wait for graduation. He wanted out.”

Then, Eddie drops his wine glass and goes pale as the returning memory continues flooding back. 

* * *

_Last day of Spring Break, Senior Year:_

_Eddie was in his room, reading, when he heard a tap at his bedroom window. It was Richie._

_Stan, Richie and Eddie still hung out regularly, but it just wasn’t the same since Bill left and Mike graduated. Plus, they were making plans for after high school, and Richie didn’t seem interested in that. Not to mention, Eddie occasionally avoided Richie on purpose, even when he tried to spend time with him. If Richie couldn’t be bothered to come around more often, because_ _he was too busy with his latest girlfriend, then, that was Richie’s problem, right?_

_“Eddie, let me in. I need to talk to you,” Richie said, tapping at the glass again._

_Eddie rolled his eyes but opened the window, asking, “How’d you do?”_

_“I definitely passed,” Richie answered as he moved to first straddle the window seal, and then stand inside. It had been a while since they’d seen each other, so habit inclined Eddie to touch him. Instead, he crossed his arms._

_"Not surprising, but it’s not the same as a degree. I don’t know why you couldn’t wait like two more months. You could be valedictorian.”_

_“I can’t stay in that house anymore. My fucking parents…” Richie paused, looking at the ground, but then grabbed Eddie’s arms at the bicep and looked in his eyes, “Listen, I’m leaving.”_

_“What?”_

_“I’m leaving Derry. I’m going to New York, and I want you to come with me.”_

_“What?!”_

_“Eddie, come with me. We can be together there.”_

_“I’m going to Bentley, Richie. It’s in Massachusetts. Stan’s going to New York.”_

_“No, I’m not talking about fucking college.”_

_“Well then, what **are** you fucking talking about?”_

_Richie didn’t explain. He didn’t say anything for a while, actually. He just held onto Eddie, looking defeated._

_After a deep sigh, Richie hugged Eddie tightly and whispered in his ear, “I’ll miss you, Eds.”_

_“Don’t call me that,” Eddie mumbled into Richie’s chest._

_“Tell your mom that I’ll cherish our times together. No one takes my cock like- Ow!”_

_Eddie pinched and shoved Richie off of him before he could finish his sentence. Richie laughed, but there were heavy tears in his eyes._

_“Fuck you, Richie. That’s not funny.”_

_“It was kind of funny…”_

_Eddie crossed his arms again and glared at him. Richie smiled and pinched Eddie’s cheek, saying, “Good luck at Bentley, cutie. Tell Bill I said hi.”_

_Then, Richie crawled back out of the window, and Eddie didn’t see him again for over 20 years._

* * *

After Mike gets him to a chair, Eddie takes a moment before telling the group about his memory.

"He asked you to run away with him?" Audra beams.

“I can’t say that I’m shocked,” Bill says, taking a drink, “He was always in love with you, from the moment I introduced you two.”

“He thought you were going to be with Bill?” Ben says, “Poor guy! Who knew Tozier was a romantic?”

“Fuck. I have to marry him, don’t I?”

The room is quiet, until Bev finally breaks the silence.

“Please tell me you’re serious.”

Eddie smiles and says, “I’ll admit, that’s not a new thought. It's not like I have something actually planned. It'll never happen, but, magic lamp, I know where I'd want to propose…”

As he continues speaking, Eddie pulls out his phone and texts Richie, ‘Can I see you for a sec you before you go on?’

(2)

_“Ladies and gentleman, here he is, Richie Tozier!”_

The crowd erupts as Richie walks out on stage and spots several familiar faces on the front row. Someone in the audience screams “I love you Richie!” and someone else yells out, “I love Audra Philips!”

“Oh shit! Audra, you usurped me. Hey, whoever said that, (*flipping the bird in the general direction of the voice*), fuck you! This is the Richie Tozier show!”

He waits for the cheering to die back down before he continues, while Eddie takes his seat.

“So I guess cat’s out of the bag about some special guests in the audience. Audra Philips and Bill Denbrough... Hi.

“Very special guests and **both** of my first dates are also in the audience tonight, Beverly Marsh and Ben Hanscom.

“When I accidentally asked young Miss Marsh on a date, I asked Ben to join us, because the only thing better than one awkward hormonal boy on a date with a beautiful girl is two awkward hormonal boys on a date with a beautiful girl.

“Which, by the way, if you’re an awkward kid, and people say, ‘You’ll grow out of it’ or, what was it Bev? ‘You’ll grow into your looks,’ just know that you got a 50/50 shot. I, for instance, got this (*gesturing to himself and pulling a grimaced face*).

“But Ben here… Ben, stand up. Look at this Adonis! What the fuck?

“Nah… I kid. He was adorable back then, too. Honestly, both my first dates were pretty rad. I wasn’t sure how my dick worked, but at 13, I was a cooler bisexual than I am at 40.”

The audience erupts again with cheers, whistles and clapping. Beverly reaches over and takes Eddie’s now shaking hand. He looks at her and shouts, “What the fuck?!”

“They’re together now by the way, Ben and Bev. You’re fucking welcome (*leaning dramatically toward where they sit in the audience*)!

“All things considered, I guess I turned out all right, too. My gorgeous boyfriend is here tonight.”

Mike and Bill both yell out “You're fucking welcome,” and Richie laughs while the audience cheers some more.

“He's so fucking cute. Love of my life right there. And let me tell you, it did **not** go well when my girlfriend found out about him! It was like when she caught me jerking off to her friend’s Facebook page, except this time, it was Skype sex with a dude.”

Richie basically continues his normal set from there, with one or two "Hi honey"s after a particularly vulgar punchline, and Eddie successfully averts a panic attack in the audience.

* * *

Toward the end of the set, Steve quickly escorts the group backstage.

“We need to wait for this crowd to disperse. They’ll all hang around to ask for autographs and selfies, or they’ll try to snap a picture of Richie Tozier’s boyfriend, who still needs to discuss publicity options with me…”

"Good to see you again, Steve," Eddie sighs.

“Hi Eddie," Steve replies with a smile as Richie comes offstage and immediately wraps his arms around his boyfriend.

“Please don’t be mad, Eds!”

“Surprised? Yes. Mad? No. I'm proud of you, Rich.”

They have drinks in the green room, where Mike and Bill argue about who played the bigger hand in Richie and Eddie being together.

“It was definitely my doing,” Bill states, “I introduced them in like 2nd grade! I’m why they know each other at all!”

“I’m why they remember each other though,” Mike counters, “In fact, I brought everybody back together. You all owe me.”

Nudging at Kay, Beverly says, “I'm sure someone in this group can think of a way to thank you on our behalf, Mike.”

“Oh my god,” Kay scolds under her breath, “You are cut off!”

Not much later, Steve lets the group know that the coast is clear, but they should probably still avoid the casino and bar.

"No problem. I'm going to be fucking lame and go to bed," Richie says, leaning over to kiss Eddie goodnight, but Eddie stops him.

"I'm coming with you."

"You sure? You don't have to," Richie says with surprise. Bill's here, Eddie used to idolize him, and they haven't seen each other in months. Although Richie isn't above feeling a little jealous, he trusts Eddie and would never want to keep him from their friends.

As Eddie continues hugging each loser goodnight, he pulls a face at Richie, questioning, "You forget we're seeing everyone tomorrow, too? You forget I'm fucking 40, and it's almost midnight?"

"No, but-" Richie replies.

"Give me a hug, Trash Mouth! We're all calling it a night," Beverly interrupts, "Nothing good happens after midnight, right?"

"Speak for yourself," Richie quips as he embraces her, "See you in the morning."

* * *

In their suite, Richie brushes his teeth and takes a shower, rinsing away the spotlight sweat. He feels anxious still but also, somehow, relieved. The summer tour is officially over, and he is officially out. It was on his terms, too. Plus, he's about to get in bed with the man of his dreams. All-in-all, it was a pretty good night.

He opens the door to see Eddie, already showered and in bed, staring at his phone.

"Senior year," Eddie says inexplicably as Richie drys his hair more with a towel.

"What?" he asks, thinking he must have misheard.

Eddie puts his phone down and repeats, "Senior year of high school."

"OK?"

"I remembered that you asked me to run away with you."

"Holy shit!" Richie exclaims as he slides under the covers to sit in bed, "I did do that, didn't I?"

"You did," Eddie replies with a smile, "I can't believe you came out in your Netflix special."

"Got to start living at some point, Eds."

🔴

Placing a hand on his cheek, Eddie guides Richie into a kiss, tender and loving, before pulling back to say, "I want to suck your cock."

"What the fuck, Hedgehog!" Richie laughs, "I thought you were going to bend me over?"

"I said I'd bend you over at home, but tonight, I... want... to," Eddie replies as he nips Richie's jawline, before trailing off to mouth a sensitive spot near the pulse point on his neck. Richie relaxes back toward the headboard, breathing more deeply and closing his eyes.

"I've never done this before," Eddie verbally reminds as he makes his way to Richie's collarbone and chest, pulling back the covers, "So, let me know if I'm fucking it up."

"I think you mean suck-" Before Richie can finish his witty reply, Eddie's kissing at the head, silencing him. While gently stroking near the base, he mouths and laps at the dick in his hand as if it were a Rocket push-pop (3).

"Fuck, Eddie," Richie sighs, letting his head fall back completely.

Feeling confident now, Eddie takes more of Richie into his mouth, still tonguing around the tip and finding the slit repeatedly. Richie whines, and Eddie's own cock twitches at the sound. He fills his mouth as much as he can without gagging and sucks as he slides back up, careful to cover his teeth with his lips. A moan escapes Richie so Eddie repeats the action over and over until he's leaking against his own stomach.

"Rich-"

He's cut off as Richie pulls him up for an impassioned kiss, directing him, "Lay down. Let me fuck your thighs."

They spoon, and Richie holds him firmly while roughly thrusting his slobbery cock between Eddie's squeezed-tight thighs. The head presses past, reaching Eddie's cock and balls, stimulating him further. Eddie reaches down to grasp himself, but Richie stops him, placing Eddie's hand on his own hip.

"That's for me," he pants in Eddie's ear and then gnaws into his shoulder, coming soon after.

Richie gets his towel from earlier and cleans the dripping white from the bed and Eddie, who hisses as the towel brushes against his throbbing, untouched cock.

"Come here," Richie kneels on the folded towel and directs him to sit up on the edge of the bed before licking up the pre-cum running down the length of Eddie's cock and practically swallowing him down his throat.

"Oh god!" Eddie gasps, gripping firmly into Richie's hair. He sucks Eddie repeatedly into the back of his throat, tonguing his frenulum when coming up for air. It doesn't take long for him to get what he wants.

"Oh, fuck. Rich, fuck. I... I..."

Eddie spills into Richie's throat, and he swallows greedily, sucking until the pulsing stops, and Eddie pleas from over-sensitivity. Richie stares up at Eddie, who looks completely undone: hair a mess, hooded eyes and lips still swollen. He can't help but smile.

"We're both brushing our teeth before going to bed," Eddie manages to huff out, "I fucking love you, Richie."

"I love you, too, Eds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Easter egg from a different book: In 11/22/63, Beverly makes a brief cameo appearance a few months after the events of IT. Sometime in October, she is seen with Richie and both are approached by time-traveler Jake Epping while visiting Derry.  
> 2\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: https://twitter.com/tddreq  
> P.S. This is a favorite artist of mine! Love this comic and love them!  
> 3\. Easter egg from the book: "How about a lick on your Rocket?"  
> "Your mom wouldn't approve, Eddie," Richie said sadly. He began to eat faster. He had just gotten to the chocolate stuff in the middle, his favorite part. "Germs, boy! Ah say . . . Ah say you kin get germs eatin after someone else!"  
> "I'll chance it," Eddie said.  
> Reluctantly, Richie held his Rocket up to Eddie's mouth ... and snatched it away quickly as soon as Eddie had gotten in a couple of moderately serious licks."


	2. And a Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months later and it's time for another meeting of the Losers' Club! Bill and Audra are officially L.A. residents in time for Christmas. Then, Audra and Kay join the losers for New Year's Eve, and Mike finally makes a move... more than one actually...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.

_December, 2016:_

“It’s winter! Choosing between California and Michigan was not a difficult decision,” Ben exclaims.

“Please,” Richie teases, “You moved to Chicago.”

Ben sighs, saying, “I got a cabin in Covert, Michigan. I was bored with New York.”

“Yeah!” Bev adds, mixing cocktails with Eddie in the kitchen, “It’s a two-hour drive from Chicago!”

“I’m just saying! We should do some sort of house warming for you, too,” Bill continues.

“We’ll celebrate at their new place once Miss Scarlet lets Ben move in,” Richie snarks before finishing off the rest of his drink.

“What we **should** do is look at vacation homes halfway between L.A. and Chicago,” Ben says, “We need a new clubhouse.”

“I’ll accept that I’m the outlier and choose to **not** take offense that Jacksonville was left out of that statement,” Mike says jestingly as he sips his beer, and Bill teasingly nudges his shoulder.

“See? You moved to Chicago,” Richie sing-songs tauntingly with a grin as Ben tosses a throw pillow at his head.

“You’re one to talk, Richie! You can walk from your front door to mine in fifteen minutes, and you still bitch that I’m too far away,” Eddie shouts as he rattles the shaker.

Always happy to hear romantic-Richie anecdotes, Ben smiles wide with big eyes, “Is that right?”

“Eddie, please tell us more about Trash Mouth in a relationship!” Bill shouts.

“Oh shit,” Richie hisses as he quickly jumps up from the floor and jogs to the kitchen, scooping Eddie into his arms and silencing any further divulgences with a kiss.

It’s Christmas Eve in L.A., where the Losers’ Club decided to spend the holiday together at Bill and Audra’s new home. Minus Bill and Ben, all parents are deceased or not on speaking terms, so there were little-to-no family plans to work around. Audra is in Chelsea with her friends, and Kay is with her family, so it is losers only until New Year’s Eve.

“Alright, let’s dig in!” Bev announces as Eddie, Richie and she make their way back into the living room, drinks refreshed, “Who drew number one?”

She picks up the large Santa bag in which each of them deposited a wrapped gift upon arrival.

“That would be me,” Mike replies, and Beverly walks toward him with the bag in tow. He hands her the slip of paper from their drawing after dinner and reaches into the bag, pulling out a wrapped rectangular package.

“And the librarian selects a fucking book!” Richie yelps with a laugh, “Haven’t seen enough of those for one lifetime, Mikey?”

“It’s not necessarily a book…” Mike says as he unwraps the mystery gift. It is in fact a book, _The Dark Half_ by Stephen King, to be exact, and Bill’s gift of choice for the game. By the time everyone had drawn or stolen a gift, Ben had a paddle ball set from Eddie, Richie had a vintage New Kids on the Block t-shirt from Ben, Bill had a Ghostbusters Employee Welcome Kit collectible from Richie, Eddie had an autographed laser-disc album of _The Lost Boys_ from Bev, and last, but certainly not least, Beverly had a photo album put together by Mike.

“Mike,” Beverly gasps, tearing up as she turns the pages, “Where did you find all this?”

The losers gather around her to see the images from their past: Richie and Eddie sharing an ice cream cone on the park bench, Stan and Mike watching birds with binoculars in the barrens, Beverly and Ben dancing in the clubhouse, Bill and Georgie coloring pictures together, a chicken fight in the quarry, a photo-booth picture of the entire group… The scrapbook is full of memories from their childhood, not just photos. Mike included the label Stan made for the coffee can of shower caps, the insert from one of Ben’s mix-tapes, Richie’s American Bandstand collector card of Buddy Holly, one of Bill’s sketches of Beverly, a flyer for a movie marathon at the Capital…

“Well, I had a bit of this already, and you’d be surprised how much ended up at the library or the thrift shop. I also may have contacted some family members who happened to have pictures still lying around…”

Mike’s eyes glance briefly at Richie on the tail end of his explanation, and he notices.

“I know you at least got that one from my mom,” Bill chimes in, pointing at the photo with Georgie, “I’m surprised she gave it to you!”

“Technically, she didn’t, but she scanned and emailed me what she could find. Ben's mom, Bev and Eddie’s aunts and Patty Uris sent a few things, too. All of these are scanned actually so everyone can have copies,” Mike glances at Richie again before continuing, “Rich, uh, your parents also sent stuff. They asked me to tell you hello.”

After a moment of awkward stillness, Beverly cut through the silence.

“Well, this is amazing,” she says, continuing to flip through, “Not that this was a contest, but, if it was, I won.”

“How did you win?” Eddie contests, “Mike put it together, so he won.”

“But I get to take it home!” Beverly exclaims, hugging the precious gift tightly to her chest.

“If those are the rules, then I got bad news for you, Red,” Richie says as he slides down the back of the couch to sit behind Eddie, wrapping his long limbs around him, “I win.”

Beverly smiles and channels Stan, rolling her eyes as she says, “You didn’t pull Eddie out of a bag today. It doesn’t count.”

“You don’t know our life,” Richie mutters, with his mouth pressed up against Eddie’s neck, “Maybe I did pull him out of a bag today.”

* * *

Eddie wakes up the next morning with Richie swathed around him. He’s accustomed to rousing like this most days, now that Richie isn’t touring. He intended to give him his present last night, but plans derailed before he had the chance. Too tired and having drank too much at Bill’s, they went straight to bed after the Lyft dropped them at Eddie’s. Now, he slinks out of Richie’s grasp without waking him and sneaks to the hall closet, where he’s hidden Richie’s gift, a framed Spaceballs print with a personalized autograph from one Mr. Mel Brooks. They had said no presents, but Eddie thinks Richie can forgive him, considering he got this before Richie’s no-Christmas-gifts declaration. Besides, before Reno, he surprised Eddie with a birthday weekend at Miraval Resort & Spa. It’s Eddie’s turn.

As he quietly reenters the bedroom, he sees that Richie is squinting his face. He’s not quite awake, but Eddie knows he can tell that he’s not there. Quickly, he sets the gift-wrapped collectible near the nightstand and slides back into bed. Leaning against the headboard, he wraps his arms around Richie and pulls him up to lay on his chest. He’s warm, comfortable, and Eddie could easily go back to sleep, but they have plans today. He kisses Richie’s forehead and whispers, “You awake yet, Rich?”

“No,” Richie says clearly, and buries his face into Eddie’s neck, pulling the covers up snugly. Richie can be a brat in the mornings, but Eddie usually finds it endearing, so long as it’s not preventing him from getting to work on time.

“I know you said no presents but,” Richie snaps his head back to look at Eddie as he continues, “You’ve been so good this year.”

Eddie reaches down off the side of the bed and presents a now fully-awake Richie with his gift.

“Before you start bitching, I got this before I left New York, and I don't want to wait until Valentine’s so you’re getting a Christmas present. Deal with it.”

Richie sits up, smiling, and rips into the paper. As he examines the gift, his eyes sparkle, despite still being small with sleep, and he says, “Mel Brooks? Mel fucking Brooks wrote my name?”

“Yeah. I kind of stalked him outside the Lunt-Fontanne Theatre one night. I know you want to meet him, but I figured this will do in the meantime.”

“I love it,” Richie replies, still admiring his present, with the sparkle turning into subtle tears, “Thank you, Spaghetti.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

Eddie sits up, kisses Richie’s cheek and moves to get back out of bed, but Richie tugs at his wrist.

“Not yet?” he requests.

“We said we’d be back at Bill’s by 10 for brunch. We got to get moving.”

Richie let’s go and looks back down at his gift. Running a hand along the edge of the frame, with a pout, he simply says, “Yeah, OK.”

Eddie knows their friends tease that he has Richie wrapped around his finger, but if they only knew…

“OK, but we have to be quick. I want to shower before we go.”

“My good fellow, I can do that. Pip-pip, nut and cheerio, post haste!”

“The British guy? Really? I changed my mind.”

Eddie didn’t change his mind, and they were late for brunch.

(1)

* * *

Audra and Kay join the losers in L.A. to celebrate New Year’s Eve. Kay brought unisex Marsh McCall pajama sets for everyone in the group. They are black with white piping, a bird embroidered on the shirt pocket and mother of pearl buttons. After several group pictures outside at the fire-pit, Marsh McCall has it’s first, but not it’s last, viral Instagram post. 

The group heads inside, but Mike places a hand on Richie's shoulder. “Hey, Rich, can you hang back for a sec?”

He waits until they are alone and stumbles on how to continue. “So…”

“Spit it out, Mike. My glass is empty,” Richie says.

“Your parents. When I called them to ask about stuff for the scrapbook, they asked me if you were OK. They also asked about your boyfriend. Very proud that they learned how to set a news alert, by the way.”

“OK…” Richie replies, staring at his empty glass.

“I told them about Eddie. Your mom started crying and-“

“Why are you fucking telling me this? Of course she cried. Probably thought they successfully prayed the gay away.”

“No, Rich. She said she couldn’t believe it but was so happy that you two found each other again. That she and your dad have been remembering things and knew you had something special with Eddie. I just thought you should know.”

“What the fuck? Something special? They fucking gave me a complex over it!”

“I just thought you should know that’s what they said. I know what happened back then, but that was Derry, and people change.”

Richie quietly scowls, fidgeting with his glass. Mike again puts a hand on his shoulder before continuing, “Listen, I’m not telling you this because you need to do anything, but consider forgiving them. You don’t have to talk to them or reach out for that. You can do it just for you.”

Mike feels Richie relax under his strong hold and gives him a little shake, “You good, Richie?”

“Yeah. I’ll think about it.”

“Five minutes to the countdown,” Beverly calls out from the back door, “You two get back inside!”

* * *

10

‘Oh shit!’ Kay thinks to herself.

9

‘Everyone here is a couple…’

8

‘Except Mike and me.’

7

‘How am I just now realizing this?’

6

‘Obviously, Bev will kiss Ben.’

5

‘Bill will kiss Audra.’

4

‘Richie will kiss Eddie.’

3

‘So, Mike and I just stand here?’

4

‘Fuck it.’

3

‘He’s right next to me.’

2

‘I’m going for it.’

1

Kay reaches up and pulls Mike down by his neck. She fully intends to kiss his cheek. Mike is reserved, and surely he wouldn’t appreciate Kay surprising him with more than that… but apparently, Mike has something else in mind. He wraps an arm around Kay’s waist as he leans down, pulling her in closer, and kisses her lips. Kay’s fingertips tingle as if they had been asleep and were only now waking. The kiss is chaste and sweet, but certainly more than a peck. Mike pulls away with a smile, saying, “Happy New Year, Kay.”

Normally very forward, Kay has held back these past few months. She enjoys flirting with Mike, but she also really enjoys their talks. The distance between them has served as an excuse for not making a move. She doesn’t want to risk losing him as a friend because of a failed relationship. Long distance rarely works out… unless of course you happen to be a couple who’s been in love with each other since 1989. As Kay looks around the room, however, she can’t help but think ‘what if?’. What if it’s worth it to try?

* * *

Later, they make plans for Bill's early birthday brunch, Richie and Eddie say goodbye for the night then nearly everyone else settles in for sleep. Kay takes her bag to the guest room in which Mike has been staying this week.

“Thanks for offering to take the couch,” she says at the doorway, watching as he packs up his things.

Mike shrugs, saying, “It’s not a problem. I’ll be out of your way in a sec.”

“No rush,” Kay replies as she sets down her bag and closes the door behind her, “In fact, I have a better idea in mind.”

🔴

Looking to her and then the closed door, Mike smiles, and, yet again, Kay’s expectations of taking the lead falter. He stops packing and stands, reaching out to take Kay by the waist again. This kiss is not chaste. It’s warm, passionate and encompassing. Heat grows and the matching pajamas quickly find the floor as the kiss becomes ever more fervent with tongues pressing past each other. Kay has wanted this, and it seems she is not alone. Mike lifts her to sit on the dresser and presses between her open legs.

“Do you have a condom?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Mike replies, kissing down her neck and seizing her shoulder blades to bring her closer, “But what’s the rush?”

“Rush? It’s been months, Mike,” Kay gasps, “Fuck me already.”

After rolling on the condom, he takes Kay off the dresser and lays her on the bed. Still licking each other’s teeth, Mike presses into her, slowly but deep. Kay hums into his mouth as he starts rolling his hips, keeping close and her sated.

“Oh god,” Kay sighs. The coiling heat is building gently, and she wants more. Pushing his shoulder, Mike follows her lead and rolls over to lay on his back. She climbs on top, sitting on his hard cock, letting it fill her up as she rocks her hips. Mike slides his hands up her ribs and takes her breasts into his palms, thumbing at her nipples. Moaning and clutching his chest, Kay’s pace starts to stagger, so he moves his hands to her hips, guiding her tempo as she continues thrusting. She bites her lip, attempting to keep quiet, but can’t help it once she reaches orgasm.

“Mike! Oh god! Don’t stop!”

“Shh,” he says with a soft laugh and continues to rock her hips through her release. She pants and moans loudly until collapsing forward on his chest. Mike then rolls back over, on top of Kay, kissing her while he chases his own orgasm.

Still planting soft kisses on Kay’s lips, neck and cheeks, Mike whispers, “They definitely heard that.”

“Well,” Kay says with a laugh, “Then I guess there’s no point in you going to the couch.”

🟢

* * *

_March, 2017:_

"Happy birthday, Richie," Steve says as he arrives for their annual tradition. Neither man likes to celebrate their birthday, but, every year, the two Pisces seek out the weirdest restaurant in L.A. and go to lunch. This year, they are at Beetle House, a new Tim Burton-themed restaurant.

Richie's eyes go wide, and he smiles ear-to-ear as Steve walks up to meet him at the door.

"Happy Birthday, Steve! What the **fuck** are you wearing?"

"It's a romper for men, and it's very trendy this spring, not that **you** would know anything about fashion, Tozier."

"Oh, very fashionable. In fact, I **really** need to know where you got it. Eddie's used to all my shirts by now, but **this**?!" Richie laughs just thinking about showing up to Eddie's in a romper, "He would **love** this!"

"Ha ha," Steve deadpans and turns to the hostess. "Two please." He hands Richie a card as they're shown to a table.

"What the dick is this?" Richie objects, "We don't do cards or presents."

"It's not from me. It's from your parents. One of the interns found it with your fan-mail."

"Thanks," Richie says as he folds it up and shoves it in his pocket.

'God dammit, Mike,' he thinks to himself, 'What have you started?'

* * *

Mike is finishing up the Certified Paralegal Program at University of North Florida and preparing for the certification's knowledge exam. He's decided that he wants to work in civil rights, not criminal law, and, fortunately, Carrie Maturin has been very supportive of his career goals. Through her contacts, Mike interviews with law offices in Boston, Dallas and Chicago. He gets offers at all three.

“So, I’ve made a decision,” Mike says.

“OK,” Kay replies, “Where?”

Kay and he have been dating long-distance since New Year’s Day, and they talk nearly every evening and weekend. She visits as often as possible, but Marsh McCall is just starting out and requires much of her attention. Of course, she has a preference of location, but, more than anything, she’s been supportive of Mike following his heart.

“Boston has a bigger library, which I think I might return to eventually,” he offers.

Kay encourages he continue with a simple, “Uh huh…”

“But the Chicago firm has an animal rights practice. How can I resist the chance to help both people and animals?”

* * *

By the end of May, Mike is living in Chicago. Also, sure enough, Ben and Beverly get a place together in the city, but they make time for long weekends at the Michigan cabin, as do Mike and Kay at her vacation home in Florida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: https://twitter.com/legomelons  
> P.S. I'm aware that Mel Brooks was not performing at the Lunt-Fontanne Theatre in 2016, but let's pretend he was :-)


	3. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within six months of killing the clown, every loser started (or, in Beverly’s case, resumed) therapy. With all the recovered memories, years of subconsciously programmed behavior and self-inflicted isolation, they each had some serious baggage to unpack.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING: The losers' backgrounds are explored in this chapter and that includes minor discussion of depression and promiscuity as well as implied substance abuse.  
> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.

_The Tortured Artist:_

__

Bill and Audra completed their marriage counseling in England and each decided to start individual therapy in Los Angeles. The marriage counselor certainly helped them with their problems as a couple and touched on personal issues. Solo sessions, however, allow them to delve deeper into private matters. Survivor’s guilt still lingered in Bill’s heart as he continued to grieve the loss of Georgie and, now, Dean, the kid he so desperately tried to save. There were other issues, too. Bill’s parents came around once they moved to Boston, but neglect filled the years between moving and Georgie’s death. Those few years had a lasting effect. Especially in romantic relationships, he regularly felt fearful of becoming dependent on other people and emotionally withdrew. In college, he often drank too much and started physical fights, until he took a writing class and changed his major. Creative writing and, soon enough, generating best-sellers became his new stress outlet of choice. With the help of a well-connected magazine editor, to whom he'd sent short stories, Bill was speaking with publishers before senior year. He never did graduate.

Audra met Bill when she was cast in the film adaptation of his novel, _The Black Rapids_. They dated long-distance so his intimacy issues were well hidden during the first few years of their relationship. Even after they engaged, and Bill moved to England, Audra was on location or promoting her latest venture roughly half the year. Once she decided to cut back to film only, and they were together more often, the barricades were revealed. She hoped that working on a project together again could bring them closer, but it only emphasized the matters at hand. Their confrontation in Derry and marriage therapy helped immensely, but Bill still felt he had a long way to go.

* * *

_The Lost Boy:_

__

If Bill had a degree in the effects of neglectful parenting, Richie had a fucking PhD. After running away, there was no reconciliation. He did call home a few times but stopped as the fond memories from earlier in his childhood faded. Once they moved from Derry, his parents sent a card with the new address, but they’d not actually spoken in over a year, and Richie had changed apartments by that time. In his adolescence, he learned to provide for himself and, like Bill, feared depending on others. Emotionally withdrawing from intimate relationships, Richie substituted sex for affection, relying on one-night stands or friends-with-benefits (which always ultimately went sour). He used his most brash personality traits as a shield to keep others at bay and hide the soft, emotional man underneath. As an amateur comedian and Upright Citizens Brigade Theatre student in NYC, he was regularly kicked out of bars or thrown in the drunk tank. Then, during a set at the Comic Strip Live, Nicole Sullivan saw him perform and convinced him to audition for Mad TV, which filmed in L.A.

As a repertory player of the cast and a local California comedian, his success and fame grew, as did his fear, anxiety and stress. Shortly after filming a special for Comedy Central and garnering national attention for his stand-up, Steve, his agent and only familial-type of support, forced Richie to take time off for 'exhaustion' in 2005. With a little help from writers for a new act and opening for Russell Brand’s national tour in 2009, Richie’s comeback was successful, and a new variety in his casual hook-ups became regular. Steve ran damage control to the best of his ability, enlisting the help of a lawyer friend, so he couldn’t help but comment on his progress, since bombing the act in Toronto last year. His exact description was “well-adjusted adult,” which Richie immediately corrected as a slight exaggeration.

Reuniting with Eddie and the other losers fulfilled Richie in an indescribable way. They were a missing piece that he didn’t even know was lost… but Richie still has plenty to work through, another missing piece to recover, and, after seeing success with online counseling during his summer tour, he decided to try a few in-person sessions as well.

* * *

_The Battered Woman:_

__

Beverly and her aunt lived on a budget so one of the first things she learned in Portland was how to mend clothing. This eventually evolved into repurposing pieces for entirely new looks. Her aunt allowed her to raid the closets and took Bev to thrift stores once a month. The FIDM fashion club in her high school provided mentors and scholarship opportunities. She didn’t have many friends outside of the club, like in Derry, but started dating in high school. There were not many boyfriends but each reinforced familiar lessons: be dainty, soft and devoted (helpless). The strong girl who left Derry slowly disappeared. While attending FIDM on scholarship, she met Tom Rogan, a UCLA business student at a bar, and immediately fell for his _protective_ act. He thought she was the perfect pet, so, when Tom graduated and landed an internship at dELiA*s, he convinced Bev to move with him to Chicago and apply for another internship at the same company. Once she transferred to SAIC, he knew he had her… working together, marriage and their clothing line only strengthened the bond.

Beverly repeatedly showed up at Kay's door, bruised and crying, yet defending Tom, so she insisted Bev go to therapy. Months of exploring her emotions and thought processes, as well as learning to identify Tom’s mental abuse, motivated her to research how to leave him. One day, she happened to look at the directory in her therapist’s office building. There, she saw listed Randall Green, family law specialist, and scheduled an appointment to follow her session the following week. In that building, Beverly made so much progress, so, with recovered memories of her father, Beverly was almost excited to resume therapy after Derry. ‘Daddy issues,’ she thought upon her return, ‘How cliché?’

* * *

_The Hypochondriac:_

__

After speaking with Bev about their shared childhood experiences, Eddie took his cliché mommy issues to therapy as well. He too felt an irrational obligation to his abuser and developed few friendships. Going into 8th grade, Beverly escaped her father, until she practically married him, but Eddie had little relief until after college. Sure, his mother slackened during his junior year, allowing him to spend more time with friends (since Richie wasn't around as much) and refurbish his father's old Ford Escort. She even allowed him to make the transition to college out-of-state since she was invited to live with her sisters in Bangor. However, every break, including three-day weekends, Eddie returned to his mother, who delicately continued the emotional manipulation of her son.

While attending Columbia, Eddie got a job as junior analyst at Goldman Sachs. He no longer had time to commute to Bangor, so Sonia moved to Queens with him. Because of school and his job, she had to continue allowing her son more freedom. Additionally, as her health declined and her weight increased, Sonia slept more often. Because of this, Eddie was able to explore a newfound independence which enticed him to socialize with classmates and coworkers, feign dating again and refuse coddling of any kind, except for when he was home. After earning his license and first big promotion, Eddie met Myra, an administrative assistant for the risk management department. His mother passed shortly after they married, and regression never happened so quickly. Despite it feeling familiar, he did not quite recognize the toxic relationship that formed between them… at least not at the time. Like Bev, Eddie practically married his abusive parent. In hindsight, she even looks like his mother. ‘Therapist ought to have a field day with that,’ Eddie thought.

* * *

_The Orphan:_

Mike didn’t remember much regarding his parents’ occasional drug use during his early childhood, but he had heard a few horror stories about it. One in particular haunted him. As an infant, his parents were high one day and forgot him outside, where Mike was attacked by birds trying to get food left with him in his car seat. Stanley helped with the fear of birds, and his grandfather did what he could with everything else. However, what Mike remembered was that he adored his parents, they made him feel safe, and he grieved for years after the fire. Along with a small pang of survivor’s guilt, he never quite resolved his sense of loss which often manifested in symptoms of depression, anxiety and poor academic performance. It’s why his grandfather decided on home-school… well, that and the desire to protect his grandson from the curse in Derry.

Even in college, Mike was mostly withdrawn with a humble social life outside of classes, football and chores at the farm. Often, he studied at the library so, when his grandfather sold the farm, the open library aide position seemed a good fit. He loved working there, promoted to assistant somewhat quickly and enrolled in the Palmer School of Library and Information Science as soon as the graduate program was available online. Dating and social interactions continued modestly until his grandfather passed away, and Mike started a research project for school. His grandfather's curse theory always stuck with Mike, so he chose Derry as the subject, and it became over a decade-long project to which he dedicated all his free time. The subject-matter of Derry morphed into Pennywise which morphed into tracking down (and keeping track of) each loser now living outside Derry. Withdrawn behavior in his adolescence had nothing on what he did in his 30s. Derry residents called him ‘mad’ as he obsessed over his research and isolated himself from everyone outside the library.

Maturin Law benefits cover mental health, and Mike took advantage of it as soon as his evaluation period ended. Since moving to Chicago, he’s been going to group therapy.

* * *

_The Military Brat:_

__

Ben also lost a parent as his father was a casualty of war before Ben's 10th birthday. After years of moving from base to base, Arlene, his mother, struggled to make it on her own, so she moved them to Derry to live with her sister. When Ben was young, she overfed her son to compensate for needing to work odd hours as a waitress. Food became a coping mechanism for his depression and anxiety, which started the first time he was aware of his father’s deployment. Like Mike, he found solace in books. Rather than trying to make friends, he would expand upon assignments or create his own, researching every new town he called home. Derry was supposed to be a fresh start and allow his mother to get back on her feet, but it too was temporary.

Less than two years after battling It, a family-friend offered his mother a better-paying ranch job in Nebraska, and they moved once again. In high school, he went out for track, to spite his new bullies, and adapted to a healthier lifestyle for it. He didn't make the team, but his new diet and daily activity stuck with him throughout college. It wasn’t Bar Harbor, but he attended an architecture summer camp in Lincoln, and the class valedictorian had no trouble getting accepted to a top architecture program. Ben met his eventual partner during his first internship. Brandon had a familiar personality (1) and similar interests to Ben so, they applied to room together. Still, old habits die hard and Ben primarily kept to himself. Ever the romantic, he tried to court girls (often redheads) during college, but the relationships rarely lasted. Once school was behind him, Ben dove into his career, got licensed and quickly promoted up the ranks before opening his own practice with Brandon.

With success came freedom, so Ben chose to live alone in a secluded upstate New York home. He rarely went into the office anymore and had a gym in the basement (so alone). Despite now having the losers back in his life, the words of the clown kept him up some nights (“always knew you’d die alone”). After breaking ground on the New York project, Ben signed up for a 12-week interpersonal therapy program and still attends monthly maintenance sessions.

* * *

_The Neat Freak:_

(2)

Stanley Uris was born on July 13, 1976...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the no-glasses Richie, but I couldn't find glasses pics that made the cut. Pretend they're there :-)  
> 1\. Reminder: Ben is the Design Architect at their firm and Brandon is the Technical Architect. "A Design Architect will typically start the project and work from the Schematic Design Phase through Design Development. At that point, a Technical Architect will take it through Construction Documents and Construction Administration. A Technical Architect will often draw how the building is put together, rather than define the overall look of the project. For example, resolving the drainage detail on a flat roof and detailing the drawings for it would be a technical task." https://www.thearchitectsguide.com/blog/architect-definition-what-does-an-architect-do  
> 2\. Bonus photo: Stan and Patty in college; Stan will be discussed in the next chapter.  
> P.S. Far too many Easter eggs to reference individually, but I tried to mesh book, miniseries and film canon, as well as creatively fit it within my fan fic narrative.  
> 


	4. July 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley Uris was born on July 13, 1976.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING: teenage drinking and kissing plus character death referenced  
> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.

_July, 1982:_

"Aw. Look at them! I told you they'd get along," Maggie cooed as her neighbor and she watched their children play from the kitchen.

Andrea and Donald Uris hosted a party for their son's sixth birthday. He hadn't started kindergarten yet, which meant that his party was primarily an adult get-together with any children those adults happened to have in tow. It was also his first birthday party in Derry, which meant that attendees were relatively new neighbors, like the Toziers. Most guests left after cake and presents, but Maggie Tozier insisted on staying to help clean up.

"I just worry sometimes about Stanley making friends," Andrea confided in a whisper, "He's so quiet."

Maggie smiled, saying, "Well, that's why he needs a friend like Richie."

In the living room, Stan scrunched his face and stared at the raven-haired boy as he stuck Lincoln Logs up his nose, rather than help build the cabin Stan previously worked on diligently.

"Hey Stan! What's brown and sticky?"

His dad told him this joke, so he already knew the answer. Stan crossed his arms and smugly replied, "A stick."

"Nope! A Lincoln Log covered in boogers!" Richie exclaimed, and then fell over laughing at the shocked look of disgust on Stan's face. As Richie cradled his midsection and rolled on the floor with a guffaw, Stan couldn't help but grin slightly. It was gross, certainly, and he would immediately need to clean the two logs once they dislodged from Richie's nostrils... but it was a little funny.

* * *

_July, 1985:_

"Is this it, sweetie?"

Andrea had asked Stan who he wanted to invite to his ninth birthday party. After some thought, he gave his mother a list of three names: Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough and Eddie Kaspbrak.

Andrea asked her son, "Are you sure you don't want to include anyone else? Your birthday is on a Saturday this year! How about Carlton and Calvin from class?"

Despite his mother's encouragement, he didn't want to invite more of his classmates. In fact, technically speaking, he didn't want to invite any of them. Richie, Bill and Eddie were actually one grade higher than Stan and, therefore, not in his class at all. However, Stan felt confident in his list as-is. The first name required no thought. Richie was loud and annoyed Stan at times, but he was Stan's best friend. Stan met Bill at Richie's seventh birthday party, and he really liked him. Richie's friend had a quiet but commanding presence, and he always had good ideas for games. Bill's friend Eddie, who had moved to Derry last year, liked things safe, clean and orderly. This was very much appreciated by Stan and sometimes it helped his anxiety just knowing Eddie would be around... even if he too was loud and annoyed Stan at times. The four of them started spending time together when Richie and Bill first corralled them for a game of four square last summer. It was nice having friends. Stan enjoyed their company.

"Just my friends, Mom. I don't want anyone else."

"OK Stan," she said with a smile, "What kind of cake do you want?"

* * *

_July, 1989:_

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I skip a grade? I... I need to be with my friends."

Donald Uris looked over the Sunday newspaper at his son and considered the request. He was still upset over Stanley's performance at the aliyah and thought his friends may not be the best influence. How would they affect his schooling if they were in the same grade?

"I only saw Richie yesterday. Where was Bill and Eddie?" he asked.

"Bill was supposed to come with Richie, but they had a fight, and Eddie broke his arm so his mom made him stay home."

"What about your new friends? Mike and, uh..." Donald looked at the ceiling as he tried to remember the other names.

"We're not all really, um, not since the fight. I don't want to..." he trailed off, unsure how to finish without saying 'fight the clown'.

Mr. Uris hummed and returned his attention to the morning paper. 

"Don," Andrea said, as she gently placed a hand on his forearm, suggesting the news can wait, "Stan rarely asks us for help."

He returned the loving look to his wife as she continued, "We were the ones who decided Stanley should wait a year for school. Certainly you can call tomorrow and ask about it."

"Yes," he agreed, then looked again to Stan, "I'll call but no promises. Your need to keep up your grades. You'll be applying for college sooner than you think."

Stan smiled, saying, "Thank you, Dad," and his parents knew how much that smile meant. Mr. Uris called the school first thing Monday morning, and, after working with the local education agency, Stanley started eighth grade with his friends in September. Good thing, too, because he was right. He needed them that year.

* * *

_July, 1992:_

"Can you believe him?!" Eddie snarled, "He invited Cissy!"

"What did you expect?" Mike asked with a chuckle, "It's an unsupervised party."

Mike's grandparents were out of town, so he threw a party for Stan's 16th birthday. The losers (those still in Derry) hadn't been together since Bill moved away earlier that year. A get-together seemed like a great idea, but, as high-school parties tend to go, several uninvited guests appeared.

"I'm getting another beer before the keg's tapped," Mike said and slowly drifted toward the kitchen, "You want anything, Stan the man?"

He held up his full cup as an answer. Once Mike was out of sight, Stan looked at Eddie, who leered at Richie, who made out with his latest girlfriend on the couch. After rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath, Stan made an attempt at comfort.

"I give it another month."

It didn't work. Eddie looked away from the scene on the couch, muttering, "I don't care," but his crossed arms and tensed shoulders gave him away, as did the rant which followed: "It's just this fucking crowd! No one even bothered taking their shoes off. We'll be cleaning all day tomorrow instead of having fun. Mike is graduating next year! This could be the last summer we're together. And gee, I wonder who told all these people! **I** sure as fuck didn't say anything, and Mike obviously wasn't spreading it around school."

It was a tactic of Eddie's to play into his desire for cleanliness, but Stan was on to him. Besides, there couldn't have been more than 15 people squished into the farmhouse, and Stan knew that wasn't why Eddie was mad. Eddie would be perfectly fine if 100 people were there, so long as he had the attention of one person in particular. Stan knew he couldn't tell Eddie **that** , however. He was also uncertain why... His overly sheltered upbringing? The teasing from bullies? Deniability? Pure oblivion? Whatever the reason, Stan felt that Eddie wasn't ready to discuss his feelings with him or, so it seemed, admit them to himself. Perhaps a distraction would help.

"Eddie, look," Stan said while gesturing toward the door, "Some people are already leaving. It'll be fine. Why don't you ask Mike to get you a drink?"

He expected a conversation about the effects of alcohol in teenagers, but Eddie stomped toward the kitchen calling out loudly for Mike. Not the distraction he planned, but it worked nonetheless. Stan then made his way over to the couch, where he knocked on top of black curls until he saw a familiar wide grin.

"Let's talk outside," Stan requested, prompting Richie to leap up from the couch.

Wrapping Stan into a hug, which transitioned into a swaying dance, Richie broke into song, "It's your party, and we'll talk if you want to, talk if-"

Stan muzzled him with a hand and, with a very long blink, pleaded, "Shut your mouth if you insist on being this close to my face. Your breath reeks of alcohol, and you can't sing for shit."

Richie's eyes crinkled, signaling the smile hidden beneath. He licked Stan's palm to trigger the shocked look of disgust he'd come to love.

"How dare you? I'm a fucking songbird, and you know it," Richie quipped.

With his arm slung around Stan's shoulders, they both looked down to Cissy. She was still seated on the couch, red from Richie's stubble, from embarrassment or from both.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow him for a bit," Stan said.

"Go ahead," she mumbled, obviously annoyed as she smoothed out her clothes. She then looked up to Richie, clearly stating, "I think I'm going home soon."

"OK," he said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I'm staying here tonight anyway. Good to see you though."

Cissy looked confused as she asked, "Why did you tell me to come if you weren't planning to leave with me?"

"Well, I didn't **come** here with you so..." he replied with a grimace and shrugged as he looked to Stan. Then, he topped it off with a casual salute and, "Adios, Cissorita!"

Stan thought to himself, 'Here we go'.

She stood abruptly and yelled, "You're an asshole, Richie! Find another ride and a new girlfriend while you're at it!"

As she stormed out, Richie laughed and shouted, "I'm staying here, Marlee! I don't need a fucking ride!" Lowering his voice, he leaned further into Stan and continued, "Girlfriend? Where the fuck'd she get **that** idea?"

"Beep, beep," Stan groaned as he supported the weight of Richie, who was already winking at Marcia Fadden, "You really can be an asshole sometimes, Trash Mouth."

"I both am, and have, the biggest dick in Derry," Richie trumpeted as he checked his cigarette supply and shoved the box back in his pocket, "Let me grab a drink, and we'll go outside, birthday boy!"

* * *

_July, 2017:_

"We've been here twice this summer, but it still doesn't seem real," Bill says as they stand around the marker, which was unveiled at a service just over a month ago.

STANLEY URIS

BELOVED HUSBAND

FAITHFUL FRIEND

JULY 13, 1976- MAY 28, 2016

They've come to Atlanta at Patty Uris's request. For Stanley's 41st birthday, she organized a fundraiser in conjunction with the [Jed Foundation](https://www.jedfoundation.org/), a mental health and suicide prevention charity. The Losers' Club decided to privately honor their fallen member on their way to the event.

"Sometimes, when we all get together," Mike adds, "I still expect to hear him deadpan a comeback at Richie."

A few tears escape Richie's eyes as he lets out a light laugh, and Eddie rubs his back affectionately.

"Happy birthday, Stan," Ben says as he sets down fresh flowers and presses a palm to the headstone, "Thank you for the letter, and about that promise..."

"We're working on it," Eddie finishes the sentence as Ben falters, "We hope you know that."

The group starts to turn back toward the cars, all but Richie, who lightly grasps Beverly's wrist to stop her. Eddie notices and hands Richie the keys as he squeezes his shoulder, saying, "Ben and I will ride with the others. We'll see you two there."

Once they are alone, Richie finally speaks. "Eddie said you told him that Stan and you knew. About us?"

Beverly answers, "Yeah. We did."

"How'd you know? That he knew, I mean," he asks.

"We talked about it only once, in the quarry," she says as a soft smile appears on her face, eyes still damp with tears, "The first time I really hung out with you guys, actually."

"No shit?" Richie almost states it rather than ask.

Beverly laughs and recalls the conversation, "He and I were standing off to the side, away from everyone, for whatever reason, and Eddie and you were... being Eddie and you."

Richie smiles as she jokingly nudges him with her elbow, saying, "I think you were even carrying him around your waist."

"Ha! Yeah. He'd only let me hold him like that in the water, and, even then, it had to be deep enough," Richie says, "Well, back then. I get away with it more often now."

"Oh, I bet you do," Beverly teases.

"What'd he say, Bev?"

"Well, I said, 'They should get a room,' and he said, 'You have no idea.' Then, we looked at each other and laughed."

"You laughed at us?!"

"No! No, it was because neither of us meant to say what we did out loud," Beverly explains as she hooks her arm in his, "I moved closer to him and whispered, 'I think they really like each other, you know, **like** like each other,' and he said, 'I know they do. I'm not deaf, dumb or blind.' And that was it. We never actually talked about it again."

"Fuck me. He knew way back then."

"He was observant, not that you two were subtle."

Richie confesses, "I think he tried to talk to me about it once."

"What?! When?"

"His 16th birthday party, out at Mikey's. I started to remember it the other day."

"What happened?" Bev asks.

* * *

_July, 1992, continued:_

_"What the fuck?! Eddie, are you doing shots?!" Richie exclaimed as he entered the kitchen with Stan still under his arm._

_After gagging from the whiskey, Eddie mockingly replied, "What the fuck?! Richie, do you **not** have a **girl** attached to your face?!"_

_Richie laughed loudly and left Stan's side to pick up Eddie in a swinging hug._

_"Hey dickwad! Put me down!" Eddie squeals._

_Richie did so as Lars Theramenius shouted from the living room, "We need another guy for spin the bottle!"_

_Eyebrow raised, Eddie glared up at Richie and replied, "I'll play!"_

_He marched into the living room, and Richie watched in shock, as Stan and Mike glanced at each other with concern._

_"I'll tell him I want to play and ask for his spot," Mike said to Stan, but Richie held up an arm to stop him, his shock now amused curiosity._

_"If he wants to play, then we let him play," Richie said in a mischievous tone. He watched the game from the kitchen doorway, but it didn't take long for him to regret it._

_"Marcia, it's your turn," Lars said._

_"You're not going to play, Richie?" she asked coyly as she reached for the empty wine cooler bottle and gave it a spin. After it stopped, Eddie looked at Richie's smirking face for the ammunition he needed before meeting Marcia in the middle of the circle. As they leaned in to each other, Richie left his post, grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the table and walked through the external kitchen door._

_Stan wasn't far behind._

_"Do you have to taunt him like that?"_

_Richie flatly replied, "I don't know what you're talking about, Stanny," and took a large swig from the bottle, without turning around or stopping his stride._

_"Yeah, Richie, I think you do!"_

_He stopped walking. Stan rarely raised his voice so he knew this meant it was important._

_"Since when do you think I know anything?" Richie said with a laugh as he turned around to face his friend._

_"Shut up. You're smarter than everyone here," Stan said, "I'll deny ever saying that, but you **know** what I'm talking about."_

_He set down the bottle, pulled out a cigarette and lit it before speaking again. Smiling with a shrug, he said, "We joke around. It's not a big deal."_

_"Do you not trust me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you not **trust** me?" Stan asked again, after closing the distance between them. He saw Richie's eyes start to tear up before he turned his face away, laughing again._

_"You're acting fucking weird, dude."_

_After he took another drag from his cigarette, Richie suddenly found himself in Stan's arms._

_"I love you no matter what," he said firmly, "And I'm here when you want to talk about it."_

_Stan stepped back to look in his eyes, hands grasping Richie's biceps._

_"In the meantime, knock it off. You're hurting him, Richie, and I don't think that's what you want. Not really."_

* * *

_July, 2017, continued:_

"I don't remember exactly what happened after that, not yet anyway."

Beverly asks, "Did you stop?"

"Of course I stopped," Richie replies, "Well, for the most part. I was still scared."

"Eddie said you asked him to run away with you," she says.

"My big move," Richie laughs, "More than a year after that party, and I still couldn't just say it."

"You say it now."

"Everyday. I'm going to marry him."

"I know," Beverly squeezes her arm on his a little tighter, saying, "Stan'd be proud of you. Both of you."

"He'd give us shit for waiting until we're in our forties."

"Maybe, but he'd proudly give you shit."

"He didn't get to his forties, Bev," Richie says, as his throat closes around his words.

After a moment of silence, Richie let himself cry, and Beverly joined him.

* * *

"Thank you. Patty." As the nominated speaker for the Losers' Club, Bill takes the stage at the fundraiser.

"My friends and I actually grew up with Stan. We called ourselves the Losers' Club, because we each felt like outcasts or like we were broken, for one reason or another. Perhaps it's needless to say, but we're now each in therapy, trying to resolve the bad stuff with professional help. But when we were kids, we didn't have resources like the Jed Foundation. We only had each other, and we were fortunate enough to have Stan.

"Now, there are plenty of words we've heard used to describe Stanley Uris: tidy, orderly, logical, apathetic... but that was just the surface. If you knew Stan, really knew him, like we did, I think some other words will come to mind. For us, it's loyal, selfless, considerate and, believe it or not, empathetic. Always a voice of reason, but, when it came down to it, if we were grieving, scared, or just needed some back up, he was there, even in the most irrational of situations.

"Stan cared more for us than I think most people have the capacity to do so. He didn't always know how to express it, but he knew things then that took the rest us 30 years to realize.

"So," Bill raises his glass and continues, "For Stan, hold on to the good stuff, the stuff that matters. Be true, even when it's easier not to be, and never forget," he faces the table at which his friends and his wife, plus new honorary club member, Patty Blum Uris, are seated, "We're losers, and we always will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the no-glasses Richie, but I couldn't find glasses pics that made the cut. Pretend they're there :-)


	5. Autumn Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie finally agrees to move in with Richie, and they make their first red-carpet appearance together. While Richie is out of town for work, Eddie takes a trip of his own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.

_July, 2017:_

"Move in with me, Eds!" Richie abruptly exclaims during the Lyft ride home from LAX. In Atlanta, hearing Ben and Beverly talk about their new home together only exacerbated his desire to live with Eddie, something he's wanted for roughly a year. The lease on Eddie's condo is up next month. He’s not told Richie yet, but he already elected to not renew.

Deciding that he's tortured Richie long enough, Eddie takes his hand and replies, "We'll talk about it when we get home. If we're going to cohabitate, we need to discuss some serious boundaries."

"Oh, boundaries," Richie taunts in a terrible Mae West voice, "I like restraint, if it doesn't go too far."

He doesn't sound at all surprised, so Eddie impassively asks, "The realtor told you, didn't she?"

"Like three fucking weeks ago, man! How long were you going to make me wait?!"

* * *

_June, 2017:_

_Eddie came home from the office a little earlier than usual, believing it was just another Thursday. As he set his keys and wallet down on the entryway table, he became fully aware that it was not._

_"What the fuck," he mumbled, examining the space, which was decorated with roses and candles leading to a living-room picnic and blanket fort._

__

_"Richie?" he called out, hearing "Shit," from down the hall, before finishing the name. Carefully navigating around the display, Eddie made his way to the bedroom where Richie was still decorating._

_"It was supposed to be a surprise," Richie said through a pout as he finished the letter 'U' with a petal._

__

_"Trust me, it is" Eddie said from the doorway, with a smile, "_ _We celebrating our first kiss?"_

_Richie tilted his head, facial expression slightly contemplative. "I guess? First kiss, first time we said 'I love you,' but I was more focused on the fact that you didn't stay dead. June 1st (1). That's the day you came back to me, Eds. Best day of my life."_

_The force with which Eddie was drawn to him, and the fact that Richie was completely unprepared, produced, in essence, a tackle to the floor. They laughed and kissed at each other's smiles until Eddie gently pulled Richie's hair, tilting his head back and exposing his neck._

_"Really, I hate to interrupt," Richie sighed as Eddie peppered kisses down his neck and onto his collarbone, "But there's, like, fire burning in the living room."_

_(2)_

_"Oh shit," Eddie said with a chuckle as he rolled off Richie and stood. "OK," he continued and helped Richie to stand, "Show me this magical evening you've prepared."_

_After the living-room picnic, they crawled into the blanket fort, and Richie started to play the movie 'Warm Bodies' on an iPad._

_"Oh, because I'm your zombie lover?" Eddie asked. Richie looked to him with a grin before Eddie leaned in for a chaste kiss, and, for a moment, they felt like kids again._

_"Eddie," Richie whispered, "Let's live together, please?"_

_He didn't answer aloud at the time, but Eddie thought to himself, 'Hell yes.'_

* * *

_August, 2017:_

Eddie slowly moves in to Richie's house, allowing time to organize, filter through and consolidate belongings together. It is a process, to say the least.

"Whatever you want," Richie says, "I want this to feel like your home."

"It's **our** home, Rich. It should feel like yours **and** mine," Eddie counters, sorting through the dishes in the kitchen.

While pulling items out of the hall closet, Richie nonchalantly says, "I'm already set, dude! You'll be here. That's what'll make it home for me."

Eddie pauses and rubs his hands down his face. "How do- No, no! You don't get to romance yourself out of doing this! Which set of plates are we keeping?!"

Richie leans back and looks at Eddie, asking "Which set has more?"

"There's more of the white ones."

"OK. I vote for the white ones, then."

"OK," Eddie says in a huff.

It takes the full month, but they make it happen by September: a complete home for both of them. The day Eddie returns the condo keys on his lunch break, he feels joy, pride and a certain level of control over his own life that he's never experienced before. It's nearly intoxicating, but, when he returns home after work, Eddie feels drunk with love and gratitude. Richie is cleaning ( **cleaning!** ) in the living room ( **their** living room). An inexplicable thought crosses Eddie's mind, 'This is true happiness. This is what the [turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603407/chapters/56641597) meant.'

"Hey, honey!" Richie calls out, kneeling by the fireplace, "I was thinking we'd go out for dinner tonight."

Eddie walks up behind him, kisses the top of his head and squeezes his shoulders. "Sounds good. How about 8 o'clock?"

"It's a Friday," Richie replies while Eddie, removing his tie, watches him return items to the threshold, "You hate eating out that late on Fridays."

"I can make an exception for tonight," Eddie says as he squats down behind Richie, pulling his hands behind his back and whispering in his ear, "We won't be ready to leave before then, sweetheart." Richie closes his eyes, shivering under Eddie's touch and breath, focusing on his warmth.

Using his neck tie, Eddie binds Richie's hands and guides him into a seated position on the floor. "First, I think you deserve a reward for cleaning today."

Over the past year, Eddie has learned quite a bit about Richie. One of the most surprising things revealed is that Richie has a slight submissive kink, something he'd not felt comfortable exploring before. Even better, Eddie discovered he loves to fulfill that desire, and Richie trusts him to do so. It's still new, for both of them, but they're slowly feeling it out.

"Well, technically," Richie says quietly, looking to his lap, "I only cleaned up water that I actually spilled. So, do I deserve a reward?"

"I think so," Eddie replies as he takes a seat on the threshold in front of Richie, "You cleaned up after yourself, and you were honest. So good for me."

Richie softly smiles as Eddie lifts his chin and examines him once over. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," he says, reaching in his pants to palm at himself, "Tell me about your day. Keep your eyes on me."

(3)

Richie recaps a meeting with Steve and his guest appearance on the podcast, 'How Did This Get Made?'. Eddie stares down at him, pressing a thumb firmly into his chin the one or two times Richie breaks eye contact. As he speaks, Richie relaxes, slightly melting forward into Eddie's hand.

"Thank you," Eddie says when he's done.

"What about you?" Richie asks.

As he starts to recap his own day, Eddie leads Richie in turning around so he can lean his head back into Eddie's lap for a scalp massage. Richie melts a little more, like putty under Eddie's touch.

"Close your eyes," Eddie directs him, taking off Richie's glasses. He grazes his bottom lip along the cartilage of Richie's ear, breathing softly and unbuttoning Richie's shirt. Already beginning to pant a bit, Richie's hums when Eddie lightly scratches up his torso. By the time Eddie nips at Richie's neck, he's hard and biting his lip. Eddie takes notice.

"Let's relocate," he whispers in Richie's ear, slowly untying the fabric around his wrists. After Eddie helps Richie stand, he ushers him to the bedroom and continues to undress him, peppering soft kisses all over each section of skin as it's revealed. Then, Eddie sits Richie on the bed and removes his own shirt before kneeling between Richie's legs.

"I love you," Richie sighs.

Eddie takes Richie by the chin again, pulling him forward for a kiss, as he says, "I love you, too."

* * *

_November, 2017:_

It's a big month for Richie.

 **First** , he receives his first award nomination, the Best Comedy Act of 2017 at the People’s Choice Awards. This in itself is exciting, but Richie's favorite part of the evening is his first red-carpet with Eddie.

(4)

"Richie! Richie!" Interviewers call out as he walks over, leaving Eddie with Steve on the sidelines. Eddie looks so fucking cute, and Richie wants him by his side all night, but both Eddie and Steve insist it would be 'inappropriate' during the rapid-fire interviews.

"Richie, congratulations on your nomination! How do you feel?" an interviewer asks.

"Uh, rad? I'm still processing it, to be honest," Richie replies as he looks over to Eddie, who's chatting away with Steve. "Cliche, I know, but it's an honor just to be nominated."

She follows up, saying, "We didn't see a tour from you this year, so your fans want to know: Can we expect to see more from Richie Tozier in the near future?"

"Yeah, of course!" Richie says, "After promoting the special, I took some time off for personal reasons, but something's in the works. Too soon to tell."

"Speaking of personal," she continues, "Your past interviews have been an extension of your stand-up act, but that hasn't been the case this year. Are you really settling down?"

He replies with a grin. "Oh, definitely! He just moved in so I'm a goner." Again, Richie looks to Eddie, who's looking back at him this time. His smile grows large as he adds, "And I couldn't be happier."

 **Then** , he wins the Best Comedy Act of 2017. Fellow Mad TV cast alumni, Jordan Peele and Keegan-Michael Key, presented the award, which, in hindsight, may have been a clue. However, Richie didn't expect to win. He didn't expect to even come close, so...

"I, uh, I didn't write a speech." The audience chuckles, and Steve looks to Eddie with concern.

"I forgot to make him write a fucking speech," Steve hisses through clinched teeth.

"It's fine," Eddie whispers, "Just trust him."

After laughing nervously with the audience, Richie continues, "Guess I'll start with the obvious. Thank you to my fans, ya bunch of weirdos. Um, Netflix, thanks for deciding my act was worth joining the **exclusive** list of stand-up specials on your platform," *pauses for more laughter from the audience* "Thank you, Steve. No elaboration needed. He knows why. I, uh, **want** to thank a bunch of losers but no way I have time, so I'll skip to the end." He takes a deep breath, then continues, "Eddie, my love, you were worth the wait. I don't deserve you, but I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for that. Thank you for choosing me." Richie wraps up quickly as his eyes start to tear up, "Yeah, uh, that's it. Thanks."

The audience applauds, and Eddie takes out his phone as Richie exits the stage. He texts Beverly, 'I want to propose before the end of the year. Help!' She replies a few minutes later, 'I actually have some thoughts on that. When can you chat privately?'

 **Next** , Richie has pre-production meetings at Netflix. It's why the acceptance speech slipped Steve's mind. He was busy this fall floating Richie's pitch to several networks. It's a dark comedy about a depressed veteran and werewolf (5) from the Northeast, Harry: 'Lonely and dissatisfied in his life, Harry makes a last-ditch effort at finding a new pack by reluctantly traveling to Los Angeles, where an old family friend, and the only other living werewolf he knows, is located. There, he stumbles into an acting class and ends up finding an accepting community among eager hopefuls within the LA theater scene. He wants a fresh-start as an actor, but his double-life won’t make that easy —can he find a way to balance both worlds?' (6). Richie, who's also been busy with his writer's, will play Harry. Netflix wants to start with two seasons.

 **Last** , little does Richie know, the man of his dreams is making some plans of his own.

* * *

As he puts away laundry, a bright, creased envelope reveals itself in one of Richie's drawers. Thinking it was simply misplaced, Eddie takes it out, with the intention of relocating it to the office. Then, he spots the return address: Wentworth & Maggie Tozier, Chicago, IL. It was a birthday card, which meant that Richie had it stashed away for roughly eight months. 'Chicago, huh?' he thinks to himself as he pulls out his phone to text Mike and Beverly. 'What's your week like? Want to visit Chicago ASAP. Will need your help.' His phone rings within minutes.

"Hey! What's going on?" Beverly asks.

"Well we talked about ring shopping together, and I think that Richie's parents live in Chicago now. I figured I should talk to them before I propose," Eddie says, "If I come to you, I can do both while Richie's out of town."

She asks, "Is Richie talking to his parents again or something?"

"I don't think so, but I think he wants to. I found a birthday card from them that he had tucked away. That's where Mike comes in. Didn't he say he talked to them back around Christmas?"

"Holy shit, you're right! For the photo album! Let me add him to the call. New Year's is still a surprise so don't bring it up!"

They make a plan. Mike will call the Toziers to confirm they are in Chicago and ask if they will meet for lunch. Eddie will text Steve to recruit him in finding Richie's ring size. Beverly will make a list of jewelers to visit with Eddie while he is in town.

"I'm booking my flight as soon as we hang up. I'll send you the details."

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Maggie says through tears, "It's just that you all look the same." She does her best to wrap up all three of them in a hug before pinching Beverly's cheek, continuing to gush about how she hasn't changed. Mike, who's next in line, happily leans over so she can reach his face, too.

"Come on now, Mags," Wentworth says with a smile, "They aren't kids anymore."

"Oh, but look," Maggie says, sandwiching Eddie's cheeks between her hands, "It's little Eddie Kaspbrak. How did we ever forget this cute face?"

As Wentworth pulls out a chair for his wife, he immediately addresses the elephant in the room. "We had forgotten all about Derry, why we hadn't heard from our son, which is just..." He pauses, contemplative, as he takes a seat, then continues, "Poof! Over a decade of our lives gone, just like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

Maggie adds, "We'd remember things here and there, but it started happening more often last year. After Mike called, it was like the floodgates opened."

"We understand better than you know," Beverly replies, reaching across the table to squeeze Maggie's hand.

"My grandfather believed that Derry was cursed." Mike says, "Perhaps the curse finally lifted?"

The Toziers smile gratefully, and, as the waiter approaches their table, Wentworth says, "Perhaps, but now, we want to focus on the time we have left."

After they each order, Maggie asks Beverly about her clothing line. Eddie notices Wentworth looking his way, more than once, but he’s still caught off guard when, as soon as the conversation pauses, he's asked, "Kaspbrak! What have you been up to?"

In the middle of a drink, Eddie snorts out a laugh, remembering that Richie's dad always tries to get to the point. It's how Richie became a pro at deflection.

"Are you interested in hearing about risk analysis, or do you want me to cut to the chase, Mr. Tozier?"

Wentworth smiles. "How's my son?"

(7)

"That's actually why I asked Mike to set this up," Eddie says, then sees the Toziers hold hands as their faces turn concerned. "Wait, no. It's, it's nothing like that. Richie's great! He won an award at People's Choice, and he's currently meeting with Netflix about another show. He's great." Their smiles return, so Eddie continues. "I wanted to meet because I'm in love with him, and I'll be asking him to marry me soon."

Maggie gasps, covering her mouth with her hand as tears fill her eyes again. "Our boy's getting married," she says through a smile, "To his childhood sweetheart."

"Well, I have to ask him first," Eddie quips with a smile, laughing to himself for being called Richie's "childhood sweetheart." He could correct them, but he likes it far too much.

"Oh please," Beverly says, "They're desperately in love, and there's no **way** they **aren't** getting married."

As they eat, Eddie explains that he's not in the habit of doing things behind his partner's back... but he thinks that Richie would like his parents to continue reaching out and knows that Richie would never ask for it himself. Happy to hear that he got the birthday card at all, Wentworth and Maggie immediately agree to send more cards, and Eddie gives them a PO box number, opened solely for this purpose.

The Toziers continue to ask Mike, Beverly and Eddie about their lives, the lives of the other losers and, of course, Richie, Richie, Richie. When the group stands to leave, Wentworth, who's even taller than Richie, reaches out to shake Eddie's hand, then pulls him into an embrace.

"Thank you for looking after my boy," he says shakily, "Then and now." Eddie silently returns the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. "Number 61 is a blend of the vibrations and energies of number 6 and number 1. Number 6 brings it influences of providing for home and family and the material aspects of life, responsibility and stability, finding solutions, selflessness and service to others, care, grace and gratitude, nurturing and unconditional love. Number 1 resonates with new beginnings, initiative and inspiration, self-leadership and assertiveness, striving forward and progress, achievement and success, attainment and fulfilment and creating your own reality." http://sacredscribesangelnumbers.blogspot.com/2011/07/angel-number-61.html  
> 2\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: https://twitter.com/skxviii  
> 3\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: https://twitter.com/tddreq  
> 4\. Artist Credit: https://twitter.com/boneandarrowart  
> 5\. Easter egg from the book: Richie goes to see 'I Was a Teenage Werewolf' with Ben & Bev; later at Neibolt, IT turns into a werewolf wearing a varsity jacket with 'Richie Tozier' embroidered on the chest pocket, and IT attacks Bill and Richie, who barely escape on Silver.  
> 6\. Does the series pitch sound familiar? https://www.hbo.com/barry/about  
> 7\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: ellomello16 - This is the only artist I have not been able to contact about permission. If you happen to know them, please let me know!  
>  _Shout out to Predicament Bondage! I alluded to the submissive dominant undertone a while back but was going to drop it... Until I was inspired by this work to keep it in! It's an excellent work. You should read it if you haven't already!_


	6. January Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your hair is winter fire,  
> January embers,  
> My heart burns there too  
> A surprise trip, a surprise wedding, the beginning of a surprise coupling, and a surprise engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.

_Thanksgiving, 2017,_ _Losers’ Club group chat:_

Ben: I'd like to call a meeting of the Losers' Club. Is everyone free the week of New Year’s?

Eddie: Yep. We're free.

Mike: The whole week?

Bev: All day Monday and Tuesday at least.

Mike: I can make that work. Does Kay know?

Bev: Yes. She's in.

Bill: Count us in, too.

Richie: You answered too fast, sweet cheeks. Hate to ruin the party but that’s blocked off on my calendar.

Eddie: Yeah, I blocked it. We're available, Ben.

Richie: Wait...

* * *

_December, 2017:_

The week before Christmas, each loser receives a present in the mail from Ben and Beverly: a plane ticket to Bangor, Maine. The envelope includes directions to pack winter-weather wear and that a car will pick them up at the airport. Eddie doesn't mind a small surprise here and there, but a mysterious trip with no details provided? He should be annoyingly disconcerted over this, so Richie's not buying the "I wonder what we'll be doing" act, despite Eddie's good effort.

"What do you know about this, Eds?" Richie inquires from the dining room table where he's still sorting through his mail.

Without pausing the assembly of his sesame-cheese, chicken and broccoli casserole, Eddie says, "What makes you think I know anything?"

"Well, let's see..." Richie replies contemplatively as he crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, "You had my calendar blocked before Beverly even mentioned it."

"Before she mentioned it **to the group** ," Eddie replies, "She knows your busy so she gave me a heads up. It's this thing called foresight, Rich. You should look it up sometime."

"Mm hmm," Richie hums, still not quite buying it. "I present exhibit B!" He jumps out of his seat and jogs into the kitchen, easily sweeping Eddie into a dip for a kiss. "You're al dente, Spaghetti," he continues in his best Italian accent, "E tu should be e' scotta!"

"That makes zero sense," Eddie says as he tries to not crack a smile, "We should take a shower while this bakes. It'll be a while."

“Yeah OK,” Richie says, lifting Eddie to stand. " **But** , just so you know, I'm allowing you to distract me from this," he adds returning to the dining room table.

Eddie smiles, moving his casserole to the oven, while Richie finds another surprise in his mail: a Christmas card from his parents and one from his sister. At the sound of the oven door closing, he moves them to the bottom of the stack and turns to face the kitchen.

"After you, my liege," he says with a bow and one arm extended toward the hall.

"Thank you, young squire," Eddie says, playing along briefly before tugging his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

_New Year's Day, 2018:_

Richie's annoyed. He didn't mind staying in on New Year's Eve but a 6 AM boarding time? Ben and Beverly are monsters.

"Hey!" Audra cheerily shouts as Bill and she approach the gate at LAX, "Where are you sitting?" Richie and Bill look at each other knowingly as Eddie and Audra compare boarding passes.

"I have an idea," Bill interjects, "How about Richie and I sit together instead?"

"Yeah, let the degenerate night-owls nap together while you two sunny fuckers do whatever it is you do this early."

Eddie and Audra don't argue, despite both having every intention of sleeping on the flight. They board the plane and land in Maine eight hours later.

From Bangor International Airport, a van takes them to the Derry Townhouse, where they find Mike, Kay, Patty Uris and a man they've not met, all waiting in the lounge.

"This is Brandon," Kay says, "Ben's partner at the firm."

"Hi," Brandon says, shaking hands hello, "Nice to finally meet everyone."

"So what is going on?" Patty asks, "Why are we here?"

"Any thoughts on that, Eds?" Richie adds, with pursed lips, wide eyes and eyebrows lifted. Fortunately for Eddie, they are interrupted.

"Hello! Welcome to the Derry Townhouse," a young woman announces. "Now that you're all here, I can check you into your rooms. Please meet me at the desk."

* * *

"Holy shit!" Richie exclaims as Eddie and he enter their room, the same, but not the same room from over a year ago. The townhouse is apparently under new management. All new furnishings and a remolded bathroom await them. After Richie takes a quick look around, he notices that there are outfits displayed on the bed: two navy blue Marsh McCall three-piece suits and two white button-up shirts, all made of merino wool, plus a note directing them to change and meet downstairs by 6 PM.

"We're going to a wedding, aren't we?!" Richie asks.

"Get dressed. It's already six," Eddie replies as he removes his shirt.

Downstairs, Bill, Mike and Brandon are each wearing the same as Richie and Eddie, while Audra, Kay and Patty wear Marsh McCall gowns in the same navy fabric. The receptionist lets them know that two vans are waiting outside.

"I **love** this dress, but I feel silly in these leggings and boots," Audra complained with a spin. "Why winter-weather wear?"

"You'll be happy you have it soon," Eddie states as they each put on their coats and gloves.

Richie's eyes go wide again, and he looks at Eddie. "You know, Eds! I fucking knew it!"

"You sound like Eddie," Bill says, and Mike laughs loudly as they all venture back out into the cold and snow.

* * *

The vans drive up Main, pass Keene's and turn on Kansas Street, continuing by the library and the strip center at Up-Mile-Hill. Like the townhouse, it seems that Derry is under new management, looking far better than it did just 18 months ago. Perhaps it’s gentrification, but perhaps it’s the side effect of vanquishing an inter-dimensional being who both fed and fed on the town’s hardships.

Richie fidgets around while Mike and Eddie tell Kay quick stories from their childhood, pointing things out on their drive. Bill does the same for Audra, Patty and Brandon in the other van.

"Where are we going, sweetheart?" Richie asks in his sweetest voice, leaning his head on Eddie's shoulder.

"You'll see in like ten minutes," Eddie replies with a laugh, gently nudging Richie's head with his own and rubbing his thigh. The vans stop at Memorial Park as Mike points out where the now fallen Standpipe once stood. After corralling the group together, Eddie directs them to walk across the street.

"The barrens? Are we going to the clubhouse?!" Richie excitedly asks.

"Let's hope not. I smell fire," Mike says curiously.

Eddie leads them all to a bonfire **near** the clubhouse. There, they find: Ben, tending the fire in a similar suit as the other men but icy blue-grey; Bev in a Marsh McCall icy blue-grey dress and a full-length faux fur coat; and two older women, Ben's mom, Arlene, and Bev's aunt, Ellie. After introductions and warm greetings, this is where Ben and Beverly marry, under the stars of Derry.

"You're getting married?" Kay asks Beverly. "This is it?"

Bev looks at the familiar faces around the bonfire, her family and her partner. "This is all I need, all I could ever want," Beverly replies with a large smile and happy tears in her eyes. "I have more love here right now than I know what to do with."

Kay wraps her in a hug saying, "Well then it's perfect. I'm so happy for you."

* * *

_One year from today, while vacationing in Cocoa Beach, Kay will propose to Mike. When he says “yes,” she will truly understand how Beverly feels today. Mike is all Kay could ever want in a partner. Unlike her ex-husband, he compliments her in their relationship, without trying to control her. He continues to develop himself as an individual, while encouraging her to do the same. Mike will eventually compile his research on the history of Derry into a book. When Kay gets an itch to write again, they will collaborate to write a best-seller on the history of women in civil rights. One day, Mike will return to the library after all... this time on tour as an award-wining historian and new host of the PBS television show 'Finding your Roots'._

* * *

As a Notary Public of Maine, Beverly's aunt officiates the wedding. "OK," Ellie says pulling out her notes. "We gather here today to celebrate Ben and Beverly. You all traveled here to allow them to start their married life together surrounded by the people most important to them. Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. In turn, we have a responsibility to this couple to love and support their marriage. Will you who are present here today agree to love and support Ben and Beverly as they grow together?"

The attendees each say yes before Ellie continues. "Now we will hear the vows Ben and Beverly wrote together."

They say the following to each other: "I take you to be my constant friend and partner. I vow to honor, trust and respect you for all that you are and all you will become, taking pride in who we are, both separately and together. I promise to challenge you and to accept challenges from you as well as support you and accept support from you. I will give you my love freely and unconditionally. I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart."

After kissing Richie on the cheek, Eddie moves to stand near Beverly, and Arlene hands Ben a ring.

"Ben," Ellie continues, "Please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my vow to you." Ben repeats the words as he slides the wedding band onto Beverly's finger.

"Beverly," Ellie says as Eddie hands Bev a ring, "Please repeat after me..."

After the vows and ring exchange is complete, Ellie announces, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! Now, kiss each other already!"

Ben takes Beverly's face into his hands and kisses her tenderly until she wraps her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. The group hoots and hollers in congratulations, and Arlene, a talented amateur photographer, takes several beautiful shots of them all around the bonfire, with light snowfall catching the flash like glitter. Marsh McCall has it's next viral photo.

"You were right," Audra says to Eddie as the snow gets thicker, "I'm grateful for the boots now!"

* * *

Back at the Derry Townhouse, they have dinner and a reception in the dining room, which has just enough space for a small dance floor. For the occasion, Ben made a playlist of his favorite 80s and 90s music, which of course includes New Kids on the Block, "You Got It (The Right Stuff)."

"Bill, I really enjoyed the drive to the wedding today!" Patty shouts over the music as they dance. "Can you show me more tomorrow? I want to see where Stan grew up!"

"Oh! I want to see your old house, too, honey!" Audra chimes in.

Kay adds, "Do you think the farm is still there?"

Bill grabs Mike's shoulder, saying, "I think we're giving a tour tomorrow morning!"

"Good!" Mike says, "There's something I want to show everyone before we leave!"

Richie dances with Bev and, after holding back for what's felt like an eternity, he finally shouts, "I can't **believe** that **I** wasn't your best man! What the fuck, Marsh?!"

"There's a very good reason for that! You'll be thanking me later!" she replies with a silly face as she badly moonwalks back to Ben, who's with Brandon, trying their best to dance like NKOTB did in the music video (1).

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?!" Richie asks, but, before he can go after her, Eddie sweeps in, taking Richie's left hand into his right and placing his other hand on Richie's lower back.

"Hey! Quit bitching and dance with me!" Eddie insists.

"What are you doing?!" Richie laughs, "It's not a slow song!"

"I feel like holding you! Just go with it!" Eddie replies, and Richie leans down for a kiss.

* * *

_January 2, 2018:_

After breakfast, they split up between the two vans: Bill, Audra, Ben, Beverly and Brandon in one; Mike, Kay, Richie, Eddie and Patty in the other. They drive by Richie and Stan's childhood homes first, over off Palmer. Then, they visit Bill and Eddie's off Witcham before stopping by the old Hanlon farm. They drive by their old schools, the synagogue and the Capital Theater before visiting Beverly and Ben's old homes off Canal. Last, at Mike's insistence, they again visit Memorial Park where they each exit the van to view a plaque now standing in place of the old Standpipe.

TO THOSE LOST IN THE STORM

AND TO THE CHILDREN

ALL THE CHILDREN

LOVE FROM BILL, BEN, BEV, 

EDDIE, RICHIE, STAN, MIKE

THE LOSERS’ CLUB

"I commissioned this (2) after the Standpipe demolition, before I left," Mike explains. For reasons unknown to her as she touches the engraving, Patty hears Stan in her head: 'Did it work? Well, if you're reading this, you know the answer.'

She takes a picture and then asks the Losers' Club for a group shot around the plaque. Brandon offers to take it for her so that she can join them.

"Oh no," Patty says, "That's OK."

"Get over here, Patty cake!" Richie yells out. "We need Uris representation in the Losers' Club!"

"It's a necessity!" Eddie insists as Beverly and Bill wave her over. Brandon happily takes several pictures of the group.

* * *

_At the reception last night, Patty and Brandon exchanged information as Brandon has a teenage niece who once struggled greatly with bipolar disorder, and he wants to get involved in the Jed Foundation. This time next year, Brandon will tell Ben that he found 'her' (3) and will wait forever for Patty to be ready. By then, Ben finally realizes why methodical Brandon felt so familiar when he met him all those years ago. Eventually, Patty is ready and, as Stan had hoped, she loves again. Brandon and Patty will marry, build a happy home together where they foster children, and, all the while, attend several meetings of the Losers' Club as honored guests. Uris representation is a necessity after all._

* * *

Following what seems to now be tradition, the group eats lunch at the Jade of the Orient before heading back to the Derry Townhouse. There, everyone packs, says their goodbyes, and checks out before heading back to the airport, everyone but Eddie and Richie.

"It's such a long flight so I figured we'd just stay another night," Eddie explains anxiously, "I'd rather get a good night's sleep and go home tomorrow."

"OK," Richie replies with a wink, "I'm sure we can figure out how to entertain ourselves without everybody here."

They head back to their room after saying goodbyes and see-you-laters. Eddie suggests they put on a movie but then gets up to pace the room when it's only halfway through. Richie mutes the TV and sits up. "What's going on?" he finally asks. "You've been acting weird all afternoon."

"Yeah, I know," Eddie replies, checking his watch, "Maybe walking around will help? Want to come with me?"

"You want to go for a walk in 30 degree weather?" Richie asks, eyebrows raised in slight disbelief. "After we just toured the whole damn town?"

"Yeah," Eddie says, "A quick walk. Besides, there's something I haven't seen yet." As he says his last sentence, he smiles and the anxiousness seems to lessen, so, of course, Richie agrees... with conditions.

"OK, but I'm allowed to complain the whole time, and I get a back-rub later tonight," Richie negotiates.

Eddie laughs, "Yeah OK, deal. Let's go."

* * *

They step outside, and Eddie walks toward a car out front. Richie pauses on the sidewalk. When did Eddie order a car?

"I thought you wanted to walk?" Richie asks.

"It's too far. We'll walk once we're closer," Eddie replies as he opens the door for Richie. "Come on."

Yet again, they drive down Main toward Kansas, but this time the car doesn't stop until Bassey Park. Richie scowls at the Paul Bunyan statue as he steps out of the car. Eddie takes his hand, and, fortunately, pulls him to walk in the other direction, toward the Kissing Bridge. Realizing the destination, Richie smiles and squeezes Eddie's hand.

"I want to see this carving firsthand," Eddie says, when he knows Richie has figured it out.

"It's fine craftsmanship, Eds. I think you'll be impressed!"

The planks and posts are covered in snow, but Richie still remembers approximately where it is located. He dusts the snow off while Eddie stands back, watching him search.

* * *

_November, 2017:_

_The morning after the People's Choice Awards, Eddie called Beverly after his workout, as promised the previous evening._

_"Good morning, Eddie!" Beverly answered the phone cheerfully. "I didn't expect to hear from you this early."_

_"We didn't stay out that late," Eddie responded, "Richie was tired, but he's probably awake by now so I gotta be fast. What are these urgent thoughts you have regarding my proposal?"_

_"Well, do you remember telling us about your idea in Reno?" Beverly questioned._

_Eddie thought back and replied, "Honestly, no, but a lot happened in Reno. Why? What did I say?"_

_"You said that if you had a magic lamp, you'd propose at the Kissing Bridge in Derry," Beverly recalled, "But that'd never happen because there'd never be a reason to go back there..." She drew out her last few words._

_"The suspense is killing me, Bev," Eddie said._

_"Ben and I have a reason for you two to go back there, but it's not before the end of the year, and I need you to preemptively swear to secrecy before I tell you anything else!"_

_"You and Ben have my allegiance. What's going on?"_

* * *

"There!" Richie exclaims when he finds the carving, removing all snow from the plank and rising to stand. He smiles down at it proudly, brushing the snow from his hands, then turns to look at Eddie, who he finds directly behind him, down on one knee.

"Oh shit," Richie huffs out in shock, his breath leaving his lungs and turning to smoke in the cold, winter air.

"Richie, I've loved you my whole life. Even when I didn't understand that word or these feelings, I knew that I wanted you, always. I was so stupid, Rich, and I wish sometimes that I had run away with you senior year, but who knows if we could have made it work back then?" Eddie pauses to switch knees. "I was waiting a while for you to turn around. Hang on."

Richie laughs as Eddie readjusts, prompting a chuckle from Eddie before he continues.

"We're making it work now, aren't we? I mean, I didn't know that this level of happiness, this level of love was even possible. You let me be me, even if that means letting me fuck up sometimes. But you're there for me when I do fuck up. You accept me and support me unconditionally." Eddie digs in his pocket while muttering, "I wrote this all down, and it's way better. I didn't want to sit here and read but-"

"It's perfect. Keep going," Richie interrupts as he bounces on his toes, hugging himself in the cold with tears escaping his eyes.

When Eddie looks back up at him, tears fill his eyes as well. "I'm so in love with you, Rich. You brought me back to life." He opens the box from his pocket and presents the ring, with 'R+E' engraved on the inside of the band. "Richie Tozier, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please marry me?"

Smiling ear to ear, crinkling his eyes nearly closed, Richie removes the glove on his hand, saying, "Yes. Fuck yes, I'll marry you!"

Eddie stands and slides the ring onto Richie's ring finger. He places his hand on the back of Richie's neck, and they rest their foreheads against each other as the snow resumes falling around them.

With a smile, Eddie simply says, "[Thank you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603407/chapters/56641861)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. To see how Ben and Brandon were dancing, view the [NKOTB music video](https://youtu.be/tbIEwIwYz-c).  
> 2\. Easter egg from another book: In the Stephen King's book, _Dreamcatcher _, the antagonist seeks the Standpipe in Derry but finds a memorial plaque for the Losers' Club instead.  
>  3\. Referencing back to part 2, After Derry, Chapter 2: Ben and Beverly, the hesitant romantics (1/2)  
> "Brandon smiles and says, “Yeah, I know, but I have to make time for it. I have to get back out there, or I’ll never find her.”  
> A romantic, like Ben, he rushed into his first marriage and divorced nearly five years ago. ‘Her’ is a kind, strong and supportive woman. He speaks of finding ‘her’ often enough that Ben doesn’t need to ask..."__  
> P.S. sorry to rush the happy endings for Mike & Kay / Patty & Brandon but trying to wrap this up. Bill & Audra already have their happy ending so that leaves one more pair...


	7. Epilogue: Come Let me Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie reconciles with his family, and Ben makes a small sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING: Richie's sister throws an insult which could be sensitive to those struggling with infertility and Richie's parents will try to apologize which might be upsetting  
> Reminders: Pictures/Art is for visual reference only. See end notes for artist credit where applicable.

_March, 2018:_

"Richie? What's wrong?" Eddie asks when he finds him crying in their office over the mail.

"I-I have a niece, and she l-loves King Flint," Richie manages to stutter out.

"Nikki has kids?" Eddie asks as he rubs Richie's shoulders.

"She has a-a daughter," Richie replies, "Lucy." He holds up a picture of a curly-haired girl watching the animated film, _Reigning Cats & Dogs_, and pointing enthusiastically at King Flint, the cartoon cat voiced by Richie. He also holds a birthday card from his sister, containing a Crayola-sketch of the same character and a note confirming that he is indeed the little girl's favorite (1).

After proposing and basking in the afterglow for roughly a month, Eddie let Richie know about the lunch in Chicago and the PO Box he opened, fully expecting to fight, which they did. However, Eddie did not anticipate Richie's confession: he misses his family. Of course, Eddie suspected this, but Richie admitting it? He didn't see that one coming. Over nearly the past two years, memories continue to resurface, including the relationship he once had with his parents, before it soured during his teenage years. He also remembered his younger sister, who was only 14 when he ran away. They were close before Richie turned 16 and started Derry's work study program, in order to save up for his escape.

Between Eddie and Steve, each of the cards from Richie's family make their way to his desk: Christmas, Valentine’s Day and, again, birthday. He hasn't brought himself to read the cards from his parents yet, but he has now read every card from his sister.

Eddie didn't have much in the way of family growing up, remembering very little of grand parents or cousins. His father died when he was very young, and his mother isolated him from any extended family, except for her sisters. Although Eddie saw his aunts regularly, especially in college, he didn't know them very well. Even as a young adult, he was more or less a prop for his mother to show off. They would pinch his cheeks and task him with chores, things that were "manly duties". They knew about the abuse, and they took advantage, so, understandably, he lost touch with his aunts after his mother passed. Sometimes, Eddie wishes it bothered him more than it does, but, to be honest, it always kind of felt like Grey Gardens there. He doesn't miss it and is perfectly happy with their new family. That doesn't mean Richie shouldn't try to reconcile with his.

"She wrote down a number, Rich," Eddie points out when looking at the card. "You think you're ready to talk to her?"

"She had the biggest crush on you," Richie says with a soft laugh as he uses his t-shirt to dry his eyes.

"Really?" Eddie asks, "Bigger than you?"

"OK, so not the **biggest** crush, but still," Richie concedes. "I guess I could text her a thank you."

Kissing the top of his head, Eddie squeezes Richie's shoulders one more time, saying, "Only if you're ready."

Richie pulls out his phone as he watches Eddie walk out of the office. He calls out after him, "I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go."

"I thought you were writing your own material now?" Eddie quips from the hallway.

With a laugh, Richie types in the number.

* * *

Richie: Nicole Margaret, congratulations on achieving procreation. Good to know my sister took a load and made something of it.

Nikki: At least one of us did, Richard Wentworth. Congratulations on finally getting some Kapsbrak dick.

Richie: Whoa! Do I sense some jealousy?

Nikki: Yes, actually. Mom said he's "a hunk with puppy-dog eyes". Send me a picture. I need proof.

Richie: 

Nikki: Oh fuck you. He's still hot! You're dog parents?

Richie: Not all of us can achieve the same results when taking a load, sticky Nikki.

Nikki: Gross. I miss you.

Richie: I miss you, too. So, she loves King Flint?

Nikki: I say this with love, but the day I never again have to hear "We've got diem to carpe!" can't come soon enough.

Richie laughs and hits the call button instead of typing a reply.

Nikki answers, "Hey, big blubber."

Richie replies, "Hey, little blister," and with that, Nikki bursts into tears.

* * *

After catching up with his sister, talking to his niece and splashing his tear-stained face with cold water, Richie makes his way to the living room.

"Hey," Eddie calls out from the kitchen, where he's finishing his meal prep, "We still need to pick a date."

"I want to keep our anniversary," Richie says.

"OK. We can do that," Eddie replies, "So we're looking at next year?"

"Why not this year?" Richie asks as he plops down on the couch.

"Richie, June 1st is less than three months away, and save-the-dates go out like six months in advance. You said you want everyone there."

"Ben and Beverly gave us like one month notice!" Richie exclaims.

"Yeah. They also planned and paid for everything themselves. We literally just had to show up. When are we going to have time for all that?"

"Wedding planners exist, you know?" Richie calmly protests.

"I'm pretty sure no wedding planner, venue or vendor would take on that deadline," Eddie replies, "Too high risk."

Richie lets out a groan and drops his head over the back of the couch.

"I know! I know, but I said I'd help cover for Wendy when she's out on maternity leave, and you're still filming." Eddie joins Richie on the couch and runs his fingers through his hair. "We're both too busy right now, Rich, even with a planner. 2019 is just more realistic."

"That's so far away," Richie pouts.

"Look," Eddie says as he pulls up the calendar on his phone, "You can focus on Harry, I can **not** go insane at work, and we can send save-the-dates after Thanksgiving. Oh! June 1st is on a Saturday next year. That's nice."

"Yeah, OK," Richie huffs, "You're sure we can't make this year work?"

"Is that really what you want?" Eddie asks with a raised brow.

Richie turns his head to face Eddie. "I just want you."

He places his hand on Eddie's thigh, sliding it down to squeeze his knee as he stands. Eddie watches Richie walk in a slight slouch to the fridge and makes a snap-decision. He texts Steve.

* * *

Eddie: I need a long weekend. June 1 through 4. Don't tell him but make it happen.

Steve: June 1st, huh?

Eddie: Yes. June 1-4.

Steve: You're eloping, aren't you?

Eddie: Make it happen, Steve!

Then, Eddie texts Ben, 'I have a HUGE favor to ask.'

* * *

_April, 2018:_

"Hey Eds!" Richie calls out as he again goes through the mail in their office, a weekly ritual. "Ben's birthday party is at the clubhouse this year!"

After Mike moved to Chicago, the Losers' Club decided to move forward on Ben's idea for a new clubhouse. They settled on a large cabin in Castle Rock, Colorado, with five bedrooms, each with en suite bathrooms, and plenty of space to spread out.

"When?" Eddie asks as he makes his way to the office doorway.

"On his birthday," Richie says leaning back in the chair and fanning himself with the invitation, "Saturday, June 2nd."

"OK." Eddie pulls out his phone, pretending to mark his already marked calendar. "What's that weekend like for you?"

"Uh," Richie delays his answer and checks the text reply from Steve. "I'm apparently free all weekend."

"Nice. I'll take off the first so we can celebrate our anniversary before we go," Eddie replies with a smile and returns to the laundry. 

With birthdays and anniversaries on the brain, Richie looks at the ongoing stack of unread mail, the stack containing appearance requests and cards from his parents. On a whim, and with a huff, he picks up his birthday card from last year and decides to open it. The card itself was pretty bland, a simple 'Happy Birthday' in colorful font, but then he imagines the card selection for 'estranged son birthday' to be slim pickings. Upon opening the card, he finds a brief hand-written message.

* * *

_Richie,_

_We hope this card finds its way to you._

_It's been so long since we've talked, and we can't begin to apologize. We hope we will have the chance to do so one day, but, for now, we just want to say that we love you and are so very proud of the man you have become. Please call or write us if you're ready._

_Happy birthday to our beautiful boy!_

_Love always, Maggie and Went_

* * *

Richie's eyes tear up as he sees the phone number at the end of the note and the drop of water (or teardrop) that seems to have smeared the now dry ink.

"That wasn't so bad," he says to himself as he swallows around the lump in his throat. Then, he picks up the Christmas card. This one includes a longer note about what happened in the Tozier family since leaving Derry, the CliffsNotes version. 'If you're ready, please let us know how you've been. We love you, Richie. Merry Christmas!'

With sporadic tears running down his cheeks, he thinks that he may as well keep going and picks up the Valentine's Day card. 'Happy Valentine's Day to our first born and our little bug! We hope you are happy and send you unconditional love.'

Richie rolls his eyes and huffs as he reaches for the last one, this year's birthday card.

* * *

_Richie,_

_We hope you see how much love is in your life. We hope that you love yourself as much as other people love you. We will forever regret teaching you shame when you deserve to be proud. We failed you when you needed us the most, but we are working hard to learn from our mistakes._

_Thank you for showing the world who you really are. God does not make mistakes, and he made you beautiful._

_Congratulations_ _on all of your success and happy birthday! We love you so very much!_

_Love always, Maggie and Went (2)_

* * *

While still attempting to hold back his tears, Richie calls Nikki. She answers, "Hey! What's up?" 

"I, uh, finally read the cards from Mom and Dad," he says.

"Oh? How'd that go?" she asks.

Tears receding into anger, Richie snaps, "They're working hard to learn from their mistakes? What the fuck does that mean?" 

"Well," Nikki draws out, choosing her next words carefully. "I can't tell you that because I don't know what they meant, but I can tell you that they were very inspired by Pope Francis. They left their old church and joined Saint Clement because it's more welcoming, their words. Oh! And they've gone to the Pride parade the past three years to give out Mom and Dad hugs. They even got the t-shirts for it."

"They went to Pride before I came out?" Richie asks, "Before they heard from Mike?" 

"Yep," Nikki replies. "Like I said, they were inspired. They said they wanted to show love to those in need, but, to be honest, I think they needed those hugs, too. None of us remembered why you left yet, but I think, deep down, they knew."

The tears flow as Richie says, "Dammit. I need to go see my therapist."

"I think that's a healthy reaction, big blubber. It's a lot to process," Nikki says.

Richie sighs, "I love you, little blister."

"I love you, too."

Within a few weeks, and after a few discussions in therapy, Richie writes his parents back.

* * *

_Friday, June 1, 2018:_

Richie wakes to Eddie nuzzling against his neck, hand lightly petting his chest hair.

"Hmm," Richie hums as he wraps an arm around Eddie, "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Eddie says and gently kisses Richie's jawline. Richie hums again, exposing his neck and moving his hand to grab Eddie's ass. At first, Eddie follows his lead, nipping his way down to Richie's collarbone, but then he stops.

"We might not have time."

Richie angles his eyes down at him with confusion. "I thought you said you took today off."

"I did," Eddie says with a smile, "But we have two options for celebrating. One, we can enjoy the day off in bed, go to dinner, whatever you want."

"OK..." Richie replies, still confused.

"Or two," Eddie says as he lays down on his back, clasping his hands together in front of his chest, "We can go to Vegas and get married."

"Wait." It takes a moment to register, but once it does, Richie quickly sits up to lean over Eddie, needing to see his eyes. "Really?! You'll get married in Vegas?!"

Eddie softly laughs as he pushes Richie's hair out of his face. "Yes, as long as I'm marrying you."

Grinning ear-to-ear, Richie says, "Option two."

"I thought you might say that," Eddie says and pulls Richie down for a kiss. "Get up and pack. We'll go straight to the clubhouse from Vegas so pack for the weekend."

"OK!" Richie exclaims and practically jumps out of bed.

Eddie picks up his phone and texts Ben, 'Vegas'.

Ben replies, 'Not at all surprised! We're on it. See you tomorrow!'

* * *

"OK," Eddie says as he pulls out his laptop on the plane. "I applied for the license online so we'll need to pick that up first."

"Shit! I don't have a ring for you," Richie says.

"We're good. I got two when I got your engagement ring. Brought it with us. Now, what do you think? Little Elvis or Gene Simmons?"

"Oh my god. How long have you been planning this?!" Richie asks excitedly.

"Not long after your birthday, but I didn't **actually** plan anything. I got two rings because there was a discount for the set and, you know, just in case you lost yours, but I like it and can get it resized for me, and today I narrowed it down to the most offensive options." Eddie takes a breath and turns his laptop screen toward Richie. "So, Little Elvis or Gene Simmons? We have to make an appointment."

Richie laughs loudly, drawing the attention of those around them. "Let's Britney it. We'll just get drunk and drive-thru."

Eddie stares hard at Richie, who's already ordering their first drinks for the day. Thankfully, they ate at the airport. "Fine," he finally says with a heavy eye roll, "But you're wearing the suit I packed, and I'm going to at least try to find a professional photographer."

After visiting the express window at the Marriage Bureau and changing at the hotel, they grab their third round of drinks and take a cab to the Little White Wedding Chapel. The short notice costs extra, but Eddie managed to find a well-reviewed photographer who is willing to meet them there. As Richie suggested, they marry in the pink Cadillac drive-thru in a surprisingly romantic ceremony (3). By the end of their photo shoot, and round five of drinks, a hungry Eddie requests New York-style pizza but lets Richie pick the restaurant. His selection? Evel Pie, a pizza joint which pays tribute to legendary daredevil Evel Knievel. They drink more, dine and compete with each other at pinball before the staff insists they have their first dance as husbands, playing John Denver's 'Annie's Song'. Excited and swept up in the spontaneity, Richie almost made it all day without crying... almost. As they dance, he looks into Eddie's eyes and listens to the lyrics:

_Come let me love you_   
_Let me give my life to you_   
_Let me drown in your laughter_   
_Let me die in your arms_   
_Let me lay down beside you_   
_Let me always be with you_   
_Come let me love you_   
_Come love me again (4)_

"Hey," Eddie says as he sweeps the tears from Richie's cheeks, "These are happy tears, right?"

Richie nods, choosing to not point out that Eddie's eyes are looking a little wet themselves, but manages to choke out, "It's just hitting me. You're my husband, Eds."

"I'm your drunk husband," Eddie says as he guides Richie into a kiss, and the restaurant staff cheers. "I love you, Rich."

"I love you, too," Richie replies.

On the cab ride back to the hotel, Eddie's phone is buzzing with notifications. Again, he finds himself looking at Twitter at the suggestion of the losers. A tweet went viral that says, 'RICHIE FUCKING TOZIER IS FUCKING MARRIED???' At first, Eddie suspects the photographer or someone from Evel Pie, but, turns out, Richie (who finally got on social media) is the one who tweeted it (5).

(6) 

_Saturday, June 2, 2018:_

"We'll have to add some of our wedding pictures to the scrap book!" Richie exclaims as they arrive at the clubhouse for Ben's birthday party. The clubhouse is now home to Richie's Street Fighter arcade machine, a karaoke machine, the scrapbook Mike made for their first Christmas together after Derry and another one in progress.

"Yeah. Definitely," Eddie says with a yawn. Richie woke Eddie more than once during the night, not that he's complaining.

They enter the clubhouse to see several tables and chairs as well as Ben and Beverly putting out place settings. "Hey guys!" Bev greets them over the commotion.

"Jesus, Ben! How many people did you invite?" Richie asks and, as Eddie pulls him away to their bedroom, he hears the laugh of a little girl. "Who brought kids?"

"Probably your sister," Eddie says with a smirk as he sets their bags in the corner near the bed.

"What?" Richie asks.

"This is a birthday party slash reception, Rich. Your parents, your sister and her family is here. Oh! And Steve and his husband."

"Holy shit!" Richie exclaims. "Are you serious?! When did you arrange this?"

"I didn't," Eddie replies. "Ben and Beverly did everything."

"Well not everything," Bev says from the doorway. "Bill and Mike helped a little."

Richie scoops Beverly into his arms. "You devil! This is the second time you connived with my husband behind my back!"

With a laugh Beverly asks, "How many times will we have to hear you refer to Eddie as your husband today?"

"Oh, at least double digits, Marsh," Richie replies with a smile.

"Pretty sure you hit that at the airport," Eddie deadpans.

"But **they** didn't hear it so that doesn't count, hubby!"

* * *

The evening goes on like any family get-together with small talk and stories exchanged plus playful bickering, often broken up by Arlene, Maggie or Went. Richie performs as King Flint to his niece's (and the others’) delight. Nikki and her husband, Ted, fit right in with the Losers' Club. In fact, a Chicago-only group chat is created before the end of the evening for Nikki, Ted, Bev, Ben, Kay and Mike.

"Well, we get Patty for our special group!" Richie yells, pointing directly at Patty.

"Yeah!" Bill adds with just as much enthusiasm.

Patty is holding Richie's sleepy niece while chatting with Brandon and Steve. She has no idea what's being discussed but smiles and waves regardless.

As the celebrations slow to a close, Eddie corrals everyone together.

"Alright. I'd like to make a toast. Hang on," Eddie reaches into his pocket, pulls out his phone and opens his notes. "I nearly botched the proposal trying to go off memory so-"

"I loved your proposal, sweetheart!" Richie calls out as everyone takes a seat.

"Thanks, honey, but I'm reading this time. More witnesses."

After clearing his throat, Eddie continues, "First, I want to thank Ben and Bev for arranging all of this, especially Ben for sharing his birthday with our reception.”

Ben holds up his glass, saying, "Anything for love."

“Also, Ben,” Eddie continues, “I want to say that you’ve shown me the power of patience and compassion. You're one of the smartest people I know, but you always think with your heart first. I admire you so much. Thank you for showing me that we all need a little romance in our lives.”

Ben blots at his eyes with a napkin as everyone quiets down to listen to Eddie.

“Bill, our fearless leader, I've always thought of you as a big brother. When we were kids, you made me feel safe, and, honestly, you were my idol, man. You taught me to be brave and to protect those I love. Thank you... Bev, my confidant-"

Bev chimes in, "Trauma buddy!"

"Ha! Yes, that too." Eddie continues to reading, "Your empathy and support helped me grow. There were times I wanted to give in, but you gave me strength to stand up for myself and fight for a better life. Thank you for encouraging me to run toward the future I wanted and not just away from my past.

"Mike, I remembered who I am, and who I love, because of you,” Eddie says with a lump in his throat. “Your fidelity and selflessness saved my life. That phone call pulled me from a miserable existence, and I will be forever grateful. Thank you.“

As Mike follows Ben's lead, blotting his eyes with a napkin, Eddie pauses and takes a big breath. "Richie-"

Maggie starts crying in a gasp, and Went wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders.

With a smile, Eddie tries again. "Richie, I will spend the rest of my life trying to express just how much you mean to me, but today, I'll keep it simple. Loving you, and being loved by you, is the greatest honor of my life. I didn’t know it in 85, but I know it now. We're far from perfect, but we're perfect together. Thank you for being my partner, my husband, my friend. I love you."

Richie, voice hitching, says, “That was keeping it simple?” He turns to Ben, both men with tears in their eyes, "Happy birthday, dude."

"Best birthday ever," Ben says with a smile and several tears escaping down his cheeks.

Richie stands to kiss his husband. "I love you, too."

"Speech!" Beverly calls out.

"I think this is the first time I've ever said this, and you might want to get it on camera because I'm fairly certain it will be the last," Richie chides, "I'm speechless."

"Pretty sure that was the case at People's Choice though, Trash Mouth."

"God dammit, Bill!"

And they all lived happily ever after! The totally-cliche end!

(7) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. In the book, Richie is an only child. However, in the mini series, he has a niece, and, in the film, Eddie refers to Richie's sister. Since this is a Chapter 2 fix-it, I ran with it.  
> 2\. Here's the inspiration for the [birthday card](https://ambreiiigns.tumblr.com/post/622819606250323968/jvlianbashir-thetardisisjawnlocked).  
> 3\. Here's the inspiration for the [elopement](https://greenweddingshoes.com/las-vegas-drive-thru-elopement-is-super-kitschy-adorable/).  
> 4\. Evel Pie's website says they play 70s rock so I narrowed it down and chose John Denver's [Annie's Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNOTF-znQyw) for the first dance.  
> 5\. Shout out to Twitter user @darkrednights for the Richie tweet idea!  
> 6\. Fan-Art/Artist Credit: https://twitter.com/trashcanprince  
> 7\. Art Commission for this work by the fabulous https://twitter.com/raynecreates


End file.
